Darkest before the Dawn
by xPorcelain Vampirex
Summary: rewrite of Haruka Kanata Tooku no Sora my main Bleach fanfic i posted here a year ago with more backbone from the manga chapters rather than the anime seasons. the majority of the canon plot - going by the manga - is told from Kita's POV -OC, 3rd seat of 6th squad- . ByaOC, read/review please! thanks everyone. rated T for violence, and warning for use of PG-13 lang.
1. Prologue: Itsuka Wakari, Opening Theme

yo. been a while since i've posted anything on here. i apologize for that ^^; been busy and all. but i'm back~

anyway! on the story: this's just a practice run on my sudden epiphany to rewrite _Haruka Kanata, Tooku no Sora_.

i don't expect any reviews, but they'd be a very nice gesture! lol so enjoy everyone~

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns BLEACH and its entirety of awesomeness: Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy! 8D**

* * *

_He was standing there, in the bright white nothingness with his back to me.  
I reached to grab at his coat but there was a wall of glass in between us.  
I screamed for him…_

::::::::::::

"**No**!" I sat upright swiftly, seeing him still standing infront of me so far away from my hands, before reality crept back into my mind; I looked down at my shaking hands, releasing the fabric of my sheets and clenching my hands into fists, unclenching them slowly.

I exhaled quietly and lifted a slender arm to push my black hair from my face, listening to the birds chirping outside in the early morning.

Another weird dream.

It'd been the latest of several consistently recurring dreams that'd been plaguing me now and then within the past fifty years.

_And all of them had to do with him._

I balled my hands into fists again and frowned slightly; the vague sounds of men sparring in the distance and hurried footsteps reminded me that I'd taken refuge in the barracks' sleeping quarters again.

I smiled at the reminder, sighing and reluctantly throwing the blankets off to get up from sleeping on the futon.

I dressed quickly and ran a comb through my hair, seeing Kuro Yaibira propped against the wall next to my futon and letting a small smirk form on my mouth as I grabbed the sheathed zanpakuto, securing it beneath the sash tied at my waist as I yawned and slid the door open, welcoming the sounds of the awakened barracks.  
_  
First things first_, I mused, trotting down the long corridor and making my way outside to the courtyard.

:::::::::

The hollow sound of wood swinging through air rang out; I swung the wooden sword to the side, imagining a hollow standing in my way as I grunted slightly and thrust the 'blade' forward into the gut of my invisible enemy.

"You should be training inside, instead of out here by yourself."

I nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion on my training, lowering the wooden sword and looking up to see a familiar head of black hair watching me from beneath the shade of the overhanging rooftop.

I looked away shyly before bowing slightly to him. "'Morning, Taichou."

He stepped away from the raised pathway to come closer.  
"Good morning to you, too. You slept in again, didn't you?" He replied, arching a dark brow.

I blushed humbly and laughed weakly, rubbing behind my neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda had a… a weird dream, that's all!" I explained.

The brow remained arched. "A dream about what?" He wondered, making me start to fear that he'd seen right through me (as he usually did).

I shook my head.  
"Wah it's nothing, Taichou! Ya don't need to worry over it, alright?" I declared lightly, praying to whatever god residing above us that he wouldn't pry further.

He let his expression shift into one of reluctant defeat, his face becoming neutral. "If you insist." He mused, turning back to heading to his office.

I felt my shoulders slump as I sighed in relief. "Phew." I muttered under my breath.

"Kita." He declared aloud, his back still facing me.

I cringed slightly and straightened.  
"Yes, Taichou?" I replied hesitantly.

He spared a glance at me over his shoulder, his gray eyes penetrating.  
"You're still not off the hook with telling me about your dream, you know." He added.

I blushed slightly and nodded. "Hai; I know, Byakuya." I said quietly, watching him continue to walk to his office.  
_  
Leave it to him to know how to do that_, I distinctly heard a disgruntled croon say in the back of my head.

I smiled inwardly.  
_Hello, Kuro-nee_. I greeted the spirit of my zanpakuto.

She seemed to smile back.  
_Mornin', Master_. She returned.

I smiled again and looked to see him gone, sighing quietly as I hoisted the wooden sword over my shoulder and retreated inside the barracks.

Byakuya and I were old friends, knowing each other since the first day I joined the Shino Academy and ran into him (literally).  
He… he was also my first kiss. It was a long time ago.

Or at least it felt like a long time ago, to me anyway.

Either way, now that he was a widower, he was still my captain.  
Having a relationship with him was forbidden.

He was off-limits, as he'd always been to me ever since we were young.

:::::::::

I felt my _reiatsu _flow into my hands, slowly flowing down my arms as I closed my eyes and concentrated, breathing in deeply as I opened my eyes to stare at the dinged up cushion dummy positioned in the middle of the courtyard.

"Hado 33: _Sokatsui!_" I thrust my right hand forward; a wide jet of blue flame flew at the dummy, lopping its head off as flames licked at the remains of the body.

I whispered an incantation. "Hado 73: **Soren Sokatsui**!" I grunted, extending both arms out and forming a diamond shape with both open palms; a larger jet of blue flames set the dummy remains aflame, the body flopping onto the ground as it slowly turned to ash.

I straightened and smiled pleasedly, perking my ears as I heard clapping from the side.

"You're gettin' stronger every day, sis." A familiar chuckle declared as I looked to see a head of dark brown hair smiling at me, his amber eyes gentle.

"Kiba-nii. I didn't hear you come in." I smiled back, walking away from the remains of the dummy to hug my brother.

He hugged back, squeezing slightly before releasing me. "I've gotten good at cloaking my _reiatsu_, haven't I?" He replied, smirking proudly.

I rolled my eyes and punched him gently, seeing him wince slightly. "Yeah, ya have. Though don't let it go to your head just 'cuz you're good at something new, dummy." I chided with a laugh.

Kiba rolled his eyes calmly. "Don't go lecturin' me, little sister." He declared, placing the back of his right hand over his eyes in mock dramatics.

I laughed again. "Dumbass." I declared.

"It truly has been a long time since I've seen _you_skulking around my barracks, Akatsuki." A voice declared, making me cringe slightly as we both turned to see my captain stood beneath the overhanging roof, looking to my brother first before to me.

Kiba huffed calmly and smirked good-naturedly at the noble man. "Nice to see you again too, _Kuchiki_." He quipped calmly, folding his arms inside his sleeves habitually.

He nodded slightly to him, looking to me. "Familial visit?" He wondered.

I nodded back. "Yeah, Kiba just popped in to visit, that's all." I replied.  
He turned to my brother again. "Next time you feel the need to visit, go by the front gates, Akatsuki." He chided coolly.

Kiba seemed to ignore the knot forming over his right brow. "Yeah; I'll remember that, then." He grumbled.

"Your kido is impressive, Kita. It makes me grateful that I promoted you to my 3rd seat." Byakuya declared, perking my ears.  
I blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm glad to be your 3rd seat, too, Byakuya." I replied.

He nodded, perking up as a black Hell Butterfly fluttered by, landing on his outstretched hand.

"_All captains are to report to the 1__st__ squad barracks at once_." The messenger relayed, the message ringing in the air for a few moments as the butterfly lifted itself into the air and flew away.

Byakuya looked to me, slightly tipping his head in a bow. "If you'll excuse me." He excused himself, flash-stepping away to the 1st squad barracks.

I looked at where he'd stood seconds ago, the wind catching at my hair gently.  
_Emergency meeting? What's going on? _I thought, noticing Renji had fled the barracks as well.

_All _captain-class officers? Now I was really starting to wonder.

:::::::::

The explosive feeling of clashing _reiatsu _surrounded me as we sprinted towards the source of the ruckus.

"Kita, down there!" Kiba barked near me, directing my gaze to the dust-clouded squabble that was coming from the 11th squad officers and one of the _ryoka _supposedly.

I nodded, looking to my brother. "Let's split up, you aid 11th squad and I'll go on." I declared, seeing him nod.  
"Be careful, sis." He replied, flashing a smile at me before flash-stepping into the fray.

I sprinted after the surge of _reiatsu _that had drawn me out from inside the barracks, gripping the hilt of my zanpakuto reflexively.

Just who the hell did this _reiatsu_ belong to? And moreso, how much of a threat _was _this man?

* * *

**review please! there's more to come, so keep reading! thanks~ 8D**

title translation: "Itsuka Wakari" - "_Someday Understanding_"


	2. Ch1: To Flourish in the Future

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~ 8D**

* * *

"I… I know a secret path to that tower."

"Good. It makes me glad to know I won't have to track you down any further!"

All three – the kid from 4th squad, the ape-looking guy, the kid with the orange hair wearing a _shihakusho_– jumped when I stepped forward, zanpakuto drawn and held lightly in my left hand.

The kid from 4th squad seemed to recognize me automatically.  
"3rd seat Akatsuki! W-What're you doing here?" He yelped, looking at me surprisedly.

I ignored his question. "Hanataro Yamada, right? Good to see these _ryoka _didn't cut you down as I figured they would've." I declared, narrowing my eyes and looking from the orange-haired boy to the ape-man.

The boy reached reflexively for the large cleaver-like zanpakuto at his back.  
"Who the hell're you?" He growled, his hand clenching around the hilt.

I gripped the hilt of my own zanpakuto reflexively. "Kita Akatsuki, 3rd seat of 6th squad, kid." I returned frostily.

He huffed.  
"I ain't_ that _young-lookin', y'know! Third seat, huh? You're not that strong, then, considerin' I fought a 3rd seat and kicked his ass." He snorted.

I smirked darkly, walking forward. "Ya mind putting that little theory to the test, _kid_?" I challenged, my arm muscles tensing as I prepared to swing my blade.

"Wah M-Miss Akatsuki, don't!" Hanataro barked suddenly as he stood between us, halting me.

I raised a brow. "Did these guys brain-wash you or something, Hanataro?" I asked curiously.

"N-No they didn't! Miss Akatsuki, they're here to save Miss Rukia! Please spare their lives." He declared, perking my ears.

Rukia?

I briefly remembered the past few week's events, seeing her petite form walking alongside my captain, seeing her smile and laugh with me…

I lowered my zanpakuto, looking away before nodding.  
"You're gonna save her?" I wondered.

The boy nodded.  
"Yeah, I intend to. So you're not gonna turn us in?" He replied confusedly.

I shook my head. "No. I knew Rukia, when she first appeared fresh out of the Shino Academy. She's my friend, too."  
I chewed my lip slightly, knowing in the pit of my gut that Byakuya would hate me for what I was about to do. I looked up at the boy's calm brown stare. "I… I'm gonna help you save her." I promised, seeing his eyes widen slightly.

He nodded after a second's hesitation. "Thanks, for not turning us in." He smiled slightly.  
"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki and this's Ganju Shiba." He introduced, indicating himself and the ape-man standing next to him.

I nodded back and smiled slightly at him. "Ichigo, huh? Your name means 'strawberry', y'know." I declared calmly as I sheathed my zanpakuto.

A knot formed over his left temple. "Well not everyone can have an elegant name like yours, Kita!" He barked.

I chuckled, smirking at him.  
This boy, he certainly was **strange**.

:::::::::::::

He lifted me up out of the sewer.

I nodded to him as I straightened calmly. "Thanks." I smiled slightly.

Ichigo nodded back. "No problem. C'mon, you guys said Rukia was being held in the big white tower up ahead, right?" He declared, letting me go as he led the way to the stairs leading to the Senzaikyu Tower.

I looked past the tower towards the other buildings, frowning slightly as I willed my _reiatsu _to not be noticed.

Especially by _him_.

If _he _found out what I was doing…

A familiar _reiatsu _made itself known as we got closer to the stairwell, making me stop in my tracks.

Ichigo seemed to come to a halt, too, his arms tense at his sides.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ganju asked confusedly from infront of me.  
He seemed to glare at the dust swirling around the stairwell in the distance, hiding the owner of the familiar _reiatsu_. "There's somebody on the steps." He answered lowly.

The dust finally cleared; I widened my eyes slightly.

"Not you." I murmured as dread slowly trailed down my spine.

:::::::::

The loud clashing of blades rang in the air, ringing louder in my ears.

This was **SO** not good. If Renji survived this fight…  
I shuddered slightly.

"If he survives this, we're toast. He'll tell Byakuya for sure." I mused aloud, perking my companions' ears.

"Y-You mean Captain Kuchiki?" Hanataro barked nervously, perking my ears.

I nodded, watching Ichigo trade blows with Renji, overpowering the lieutenant now and then.  
"Yeah. We can't let him do that." I declared, my hand resting on the handle of my zanpakuto gripping it reflexively as the wind caught at my hair.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji commanded, his zanpakuto transforming into his shikai as the jagged blade extension thrust Ichigo out of the battle and sent him crashing into a nearby building.

"Ichigo!" Hanataro barked.

I grunted and flew at Renji, zanpakuto swinging as our blades met, sparks flying when they clashed as I shoved him back, digging my feet into the ground.

His eyes widened before narrowing.  
"Have you gone insane, Kita? You know the consequences of helping a _ryoka_!" He barked, thrusting me back.

I ducked Zabimaru's blades, disappearing and leaping overhead. "Rip, **Kuro Yaibira**!" I shouted, my own zanpakuto changing into a shape similar to Zabimaru, the extended blade crashing down onto Renji's head.

Renji blocked it, leaping away as I landed on the ground with ease, gripping the hilt of my shortened shikai in hand.

"I know the consequences. But unlike **you**, I'm not a coward when it comes to saving my _friend_!" I rushed him, sprinting forward as I extended Kuro Yaibira's blade by a long black chain, swinging the blade in the air as I drew closer.

He snarled and threw Zabimaru at me, the larger blade hitting the ground beneath my feet as I leapt upward and dodged it effortlessly, feeling my _reiatsu _flow into my palm.

"Hado 33: **Sokatsui**!" I barked; a jet of blue flame flew at the redhead lieutenant as dust consumed his form.  
I gripped the hilt of Kuro Yaibira reflexively, glaring at the dust cloud and waiting for him to strike.

A large jagged blade flew at me; before I could block it, someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of the way as the jagged blade was blocked by a large cleaver-like zanpakuto.

I widened my eyes slightly, glaring at him.

"You idiot! I could've taken it!" I snapped at my savior.  
He huffed disbelievingly. "I know ya could've, so just shut up and let me finish this!" He barked.

I glared again and cut my head to the side with a click of my tongue. "Baka."

::::::::::

"Ichigo!"  
Ganju and Hanataro rushed to his side as I ran ahead of them to grab Ichigo in time from falling.

He grimaced and opened an eye at me.  
"Ow. Geez, maybe you _are _fast enough." He said, aiming at a joke.

I smirked at him and shook my head, setting him onto his back gently.  
"Just shut up and don't talk a lot, okay? Your wound isn't exactly shallow, smart-ass." I scolded, inspecting Renji.

Ichigo fell silent as I checked Renji's wounds.  
"Kita. Thanks, for jumping in when you did." He muttered.

I smiled gently, glancing at him and nodding. "You're welcome. Don't expect it too much, though; I won't always be around to save your ass." I advised with another smirk.

He gave a little smile, allowing Hanataro to inspect his injuries.

A hand gripped my wrist then, perking my ears as I turned back to the lieutenant, seeing his eyes partly opened and looking back at me.  
I scoffed quietly. "Welcome back from the dead." I declared.

Renji kept his stare on me. "Why the hell did you raise your sword at me?" He growled.

I scoffed again.  
"What, you think you're the only one who doesn't wanna see her get executed? Geez, for a lieutenant you're as dense as a brick wall." I quipped.

"Like you're one to talk."  
He grimaced as the pain seemed to lash back at him when his voice rose, quieting slightly.  
"I don't exactly get it. You've known him since you were kids. Are you seriously _this _reckless to make him hate you?" He demanded quietly, perking my ears.

I scowled slightly before looking away at the dying sun in the distance.  
"I don't know, exactly. All I know is, what Ichigo is doing is the right thing, in this situation." I murmured, staring back at his small brown eyes.

Renji quieted again and looked away. "You're kind of crazy, to risk your neck like this." He declared.

I huffed and made a face.  
"Shut up and don't tempt me to make you regret letting Ichigo give you a paper-cut." I warned lowly.

He smirked slightly; we both perked up to hear hurried footsteps rushing towards where we were.

"Kita, we've gotta get moving, now. Before the others find us." Ganju declared behind me.  
I shook my head. "You three go on ahead. I'm gonna stick around, okay?" I declined.

"B-but Kita…! What if Captain Kuchiki…?" Hanataro began.  
I chuckled and smiled assuredly.  
"I'll be fine on my own. Get moving, now. Otherwise this mission will have been in vain." I replied, nodding them off.

Ichigo glanced back at me as our eyes met for a moment; I nodded to him before he looked away and let Ganju and Hanataro carry him back down to the sewers.

"Lieutenant Abarai!"  
Male voices sounded, making me look up to see a group from 3rd squad rushing towards us, Lieutenant Kira at the head of the group.

"3rd Seat Akatsuki, explain yourself!" Kira ordered as I straightened to allow the men to inspect Renji.

"I fought the _ryoka _off when he tried to finish the job of killing Lieutenant Abarai, but he escaped when he heard you guys coming over. Forgive me, Lieutenant, I came too late." I lied effortlessly, bowing apologetically before straightening.

He nodded slightly.  
"It's alright, Akatsuki. The important thing is he's still breathing." He declared, smiling faintly before looking in the direction where Ichigo, Ganju and Hanataro had fled.

"It looks like they fled." One of the men declared as he stood next to Kira.  
"Shall we give chase?" He asked him.

"No; saving Renji is our priority, right now." Kira declined, making me glance at him before smiling inwardly in relief, looking up at the oncoming twilight as the men placed Renji on a stretcher.

* * *

**there's more to come so read and review please~! thanks 8D**

title translation: "Okoru oite Mirai" - "_To Flourish in the Future_"


	3. Ch2: Break Down the Heart

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~ 8D**

* * *

I snuck past the barracks, heading to the house and praying my presence went unnoticed.

For once I actually felt like I could do it…

"And just _where_ do you think **you're** going?"  
A low voice demanded behind me, making me cringe and skid to a halt, silently gulping.  
_  
Shit_. Busted.

I turned reluctantly to stare up at the stoic masked face of my captain, his gray eyes penetrating again.

"Aheh _o-ohaiyo_, Taichou! I was just making my way home! Kinda beat from all the commotion that went on today, so if you'll excuse me~!" I turned away to start walking off to the house.

"Kita Akatsuki, get back here. **Now**."  
His normally cold tone had changed to a low authoritative snap, making me cringe again and stop walking away.

I sighed slightly and turned again to look at him.  
"Yes?" I returned, feeling the same sinking feeling of dread freeze my spine as I stared up at his gray eyes.

He nodded to the barracks, indicating I follow.

I obeyed and lowered my gaze, walking after his lead back to the squad barracks.

::::::::::

The small embers burning from the lit lamp danced vainly as I sat down across from him, fiddling with my fingers.

The barracks were quiet tonight, usually not so unusual when everyone else was asleep, but it felt unusual tonight because of the wartime exception, with the majority of the squad out searching for the _ryoka _in the Seireitei.

So it was just Byakuya and I here. **Alone**. In one room.

I brushed away the vague feeling of blush warming my cheeks at the reminder, looking down at my lap.

"Renji was defeated, by one of the _ryoka_. Lieutenant Kira pointed out that you were there, at the crime scene. Would you care to explain yourself?" He declared before I felt his gray eyes lock on me.

I kept my gaze downward. "I saw the _ryoka_ fighting him; when the _ryoka_ got the better of him, I rushed in and tried to save Renji. But the _ryoka _fled when Lieutenant Kira and his group came to see what all the noise was." I explained quietly, fiddling with the cloth of my hakama.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" I wondered when he fell silent.

He seemed to nod before I felt his eyes on me again.  
"Kita, look at me." He requested quietly, perking my ears.

I stared up at him, pushing my hair back. "What is it?" I asked.

He sighed slightly. "You're lying. Again." He pointed out, making me blush slightly before I looked downward.

"Byakuya, I…"

"I should have you arrested, as well, like Renji."  
He let the rest of his sigh escape his lips as I all but saw his shoulders slump slightly from their tense posture. "But I will not."

I widened my eyes, looking up at him surprisedly.  
"W-why… I mean, you won't?" I stammered, continuing to stare at him in surprise and confusion.

Byakuya glanced down before he lifted his gaze to meet my own, his gray eyes darkened by some strange glint I wasn't accustomed to seeing.  
"No, I won't. Only because I feel if I arrested you, it wouldn't make this situation any easier." He declared, his voice quieted.

I looked down and huffed slightly, smiling bitterly.  
"If you still feel guilty for what happened, fifty years ago…" I began.

"Kita, I said I wouldn't hurt you anymore. And I don't want to hurt you ever again." He interjected, perking my ears and making me look up at him surprisedly.

I scowled slightly. "Then what the hell is the point of not arresting me?" I demanded.

"I refuse to hurt you again, you stubborn woman." He snapped, making me widen my eyes.  
I huffed and glared again, getting up to go to my sleeping quarters.  
"I don't see the point in continuing this stupid quarrel. Good night!" I shot back, throwing his door open to make my way out into the quiet corridor.

"Kita."  
He caught my wrist from behind, halting me; I scowled and turned on my heel to glare up at him.  
"What?" I snapped.

He yanked me forward to kiss me roughly; I widened my eyes slightly before shivering at his sudden roughness, feeling his grip on my wrist loosen.

I pushed him away, the primal part of my subconscious moaning in agony at my reflexive move; he backed slightly to stare at me surprisedly before his eyes returned to the normally stoic expression he wore.

I glared at him stubbornly. "Don't **do **that! You're a captain now, and I'm your subordinate. You know as well as I that it's… it's forbidden, to love someone you're not supposed to love." I exclaimed, seeing the corners of my eyes start to get blurry as I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes.

He quieted as the remorse at the stupid protocol seemed to lash back at him harshly; I hurriedly wiped the tears away, glaring again.  
"I don't want to hurt you either, you arrogant fool. So please, let me sleep." I whispered the last bit, looking away to walk down the corridor.

Once I was sure he was still in his office, I sprinted for the sleeping quarters at top speed.

::::::::::::::

Crickets chirped lightly outside.

I frowned slightly and pulled the blankets over my shoulders, shutting my eyes tighter and praying sleep would take me.

Someone's soft footsteps sounded outside the room.

I ignored it and felt my shoulders start to relax.

A soft touch connected with my skin moments after, tucking a few locks of hair behind my right ear.  
I fought the urge to shiver when I recognized that touch, keeping my eyes closed and feigning sleep.

A soft sigh escaped my trespasser as I heard him lean against the wall next to my futon, continuing to stroke my hair.

"I'm not allowed to love you, am I? So why on earth do I feel I** need** to love you?"

A brief wry chuckle.  
One of his fingers coiled in a strand of hair before his hand stroked my cheek.

"You're such an impossible woman."  
His voice turned soft.  
"I know that I'm wrong to want to love you, but I can't deny that I have half a right mind to kiss you silly right now." He whispered the last bit.

I continued to feign sleep, hearing him sigh quietly again before his hand left my cheek and I heard a shuffling of robes as he stood to his feet.

"Goodnight, Kita." He wished quietly as the door opened.

"Did you really mean what you said about kissing me silly?" I wondered aloud, making him halt in his tracks.

Another brief soft chuckle. "Every word." He replied.

I sat up slightly to see him standing before me, a slightly chiding light in his gray stare; he'd forsaken his captain's attire for the night, wearing a white sleeping yukata instead, with his _kenseikan _gone from his hair, allowing his long black hair to cascade down his shoulders.

I smiled wryly up at him. "You look pensive." I mused quietly, holding onto my knees to sit straight.

Byakuya returned the wry smile, retreating to sit on his knees next to me.  
"If I didn't feel the urge to kiss you right now, I'd throttle you for torturing me like that." He quipped in the same tone, slightly annoyed with me.

I smiled apologetically, shrugging. "You couldn't bring yourself to do it, could you?" I returned.

He sighed quietly, reaching to grasp my hand in his larger ones, squeezing. "Not even if I tried." He murmured.

I nodded and tugged on the collar of his yukata, pressing my lips to his in a soft, warm kiss.  
Byakuya seemed to smile, prying my hands off his robe to cradle the back of my head gingerly, kissing back just as warmly.

I shivered slightly, feeling his fingers slightly knot in my hair as I gently pushed him back, seeing a muddled expression adorn his handsome face.

"Kita." He spoke in confusion before I kissed him again, kissing his forehead and smiling softly.

"I want to love you, too, dummy. Ever since that day, I buried my want for you so deep down inside my soul that I didn't ever think you'd love me like you loved her." I shrugged and smiled weakly. "Even if you never love me like you did her, I don't mind." I murmured.

Byakuya made a face, pulling me forward to kiss me with a sort of passion I hadn't felt in… well, ever.  
He pulled back to frown at me. "You really are an impossible woman." He mused softly, giving a small sigh.

I smiled slightly. "Arrogant noble." I returned, running a hand through his black hair.

Byakuya kept my hand, squeezing it gently.  
"You should get some sleep; it's been a long day." He pointed out, kissing my hand as he started to get up.

"Byakuya, wait." I declared, catching his sleeve and directing his gray gaze onto mine.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Can't you stay with me? Just until I go back to sleep. Please?" I requested softly.

Byakuya stared at me for a moment longer before nodding. "All right." He replied.  
I smiled contently and closed my eyes, feeling him continue stroking my hair. "Thank you." I murmured.

He seemed to nod. "You're welcome. Now go to sleep." He replied quietly.

I smirked gently and sighed quietly, allowing myself to slip into the warm darkness of sleep.

:::::::::::::

Birds chirped outside.

I opened my eyes as the memories from the night before flooded back to me.

"Taichou!" I sat upright, looking around to see he'd already left.

I looked down at my lap, sighing quietly and throwing the blankets off, getting to my feet as I got dressed.

I passed the mirror hanging by the doorway and paused, frowning at my slightly tangled hair, running a comb through it before reaching inside my robes to pull out a blue hair tie as I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail, my bangs framing my  
face as my blue eyes blinked back at my reflection.

I smiled lightly, grabbing my zanpakuto from its perch to secure it beneath my sash, opening the door and stepping out into the corridor.

::::::::::::

I poked my head into his office, carrying a thin stack of papers.  
"Taichou? I brought my files, they're ready to go." I announced to him, entering into the office.

"Good, I'm pleased to know you're being productive today." He replied, letting me place the papers onto the already large stack of signed files ready to be sent out.

I made a face. "What's **that **supposed to mean?" I wondered pointedly, turning to scowl slightly at him.

His gray eyes remained glued to the paper he was signing.  
"I wasn't implying anything other than what I said, Kita." He replied honestly, signing off another paper to pull another to himself to start looking over.

I made a face again and sighed slightly, nodding.  
"Alright, if ya say so. I'm gonna go back, okay? See you later, Taichou." I smiled at him, turning to head back outside and waving back at him absently.

Once I was outside of the building, I sprinted headlong, seeking out Hanataro's _reiatsu _or Ichigo's even!

I'd felt his _reiatsu_ flicker out for a moment, earlier; I willed my feet to go faster, grunting and flash-stepping away.  
_You idiot kid; you'd better not have died!_ I silently cursed him, following Hanataro's traveling _reiatsu_.

* * *

**more to come, people, so review please! thanks ^^**


	4. Ch3: New Cycle of the Moon

yo. sorry for not really putting anything in this part of the page, the past few chapters. just haven't had much to say lol ^^;  
anyway, enjoy everyone. thanks for reading!

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

A muffled '_oof_' escaped the guard's mouth when my right elbow connected with his gut, hitting him squarely before he teetered and fell onto his back, knocked out.

I huffed calmly and dusted my hands off.  
"Too easy; I'm starting to wonder who exactly employs these monkeys to guard the Senzaikyu…" I mused aloud, sighing.

"Kita! I'm glad you're back." Hanataro declared lightly.

"Oi, ya stole my shot!" Ganju barked.

I rolled my eyes and backhanded him calmly.  
"Dumbass, the guard was still gonna get K.O'd regardless of who struck first." I quipped patiently, walking past him to the main tower.

Hanataro trailed after my lead, Ganju slinking after us.  
"Miss Akatsuki, did you settle things with Captain Kuchiki after all?" He wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah, we… talked. Oh yeah, stop calling me 'Miss Akatsuki'; my family name isn't as famous as my captain's is, Yamada." I replied calmly.

He nodded back. "H-hai, you got it, Miss – er, I mean Kita!" He laughed weakly rubbing behind his neck.  
I smirked gently and came to a halt when seeing the door was locked.  
_  
Great, another obstacle_, I thought, sighing and lifting a hand. "Well, seeing as how it won't open on its own…" I began to whisper an incantation.

"Wah K-Kita, don't! If you use your kido it'll alert the other guards!" Hanataro yelped, stopping me in preparing to fire a spell as he withdrew a large key from inside his robes.

I blinked once.  
"Do I want to know?" I wondered when he explained where he got it from.

"A-are you sure you shoulda done that?" Ganju wondered behind me, seeming as curious as I was.

"Probably not. But last night I was thinking how hard Ichigo was fighting, and how I always run away. Maybe that isn't cool. I want to save Miss Rukia, too, so I decided I'd do whatever I could. Even if I got punished for it later. All I could do was steal a key; guess I'm pretty useless!" Hanataro explained, laughing weakly and smiling at us.

I smiled softly and shook my head. _You're not useless, dummy_, I thought.

"No; I think you did more than your share." Ganju corrected thoughtfully.  
I glanced at him and smiled slightly, perking up when the door opened then, letting the day's sunlight breach the darkness inside the cell.

"Geez, everybody's so desperate to save this Rukia girl; I bet she's a real cutie-pie!" Ganju exclaimed lightly.

I sweatdropped. "I guess ya could say that." I muttered.  
"Well, not really…" Hanataro mumbled sweatdropping.

"C'mon, don't be shy! All right, let's take a look; oh, Rukia~!" He exclaimed, smiling lightly as he poked his head inside the cell first.

His body seemed to freeze up when he laid eyes on the cell's occupant.

"Hello, who're you? Are you with Ichigo?" Her familiar voice asked curiously, a sign she saw Ganju.

"It's me, Miss Rukia! You're all right, thank goodness!" Hanataro exclaimed as he poked his head out from behind Ganju as I ducked under his arm to step inside, Hanataro following.  
"Hanataro! What're you doing here?" Rukia wondered confusedly.

"What do you think? Rescuing you." I answered calmly, seeing her big violet eyes turn to widen and look at me.

"K-Kita? Why're you here?" She asked in surprise.  
I smiled lightly. "D'ya want me to repeat myself, Rukia?" I teased calmly, walking towards her to hug her.

"Thank the gods you're all right. I swear I'm gonna hang Ichigo for not coming with us!" I declared with a laugh as we pulled apart.

Her eyes widened again before they saddened and she lowered her gaze to the floor.  
"So he really is here. That would explain all the commotion." She smiled slightly.

I looked at her with slight confusion. "Rukia." I muttered.

Did she still feel **this **guilty? The kid was fine! At least I hoped he was.

"Miss Rukia, let's go, before we're caught! C'mon, Kita." Hanataro barked, grabbing her wrist and leading her away, dragging me from my thoughts.

I nodded. "Right!"  
I walked after them, perking up to see Ganju still frozen where he stood minutes ago.

"What's wrong? Ganju?" Hanataro asked confusedly as he noticed too; Rukia glanced at the strange pattern on his pants before staring at him.

"That pattern… The tumbling current of the falling heavens. Are you from the Shiba clan?" She asked curiously, perking my ears.  
_  
Shiba clan? _I remembered hearing of a man from the same family that'd taken up the position of Ukitake's lieutenant, at least well over a century ago…

I widened my eyes then.  
_  
This _was his baby brother?

"… Yeah, I know her. How could I ever forget that face? She's the Soul Reaper… that killed my brother." Ganju spoke slowly.

Both Hanataro and I perked up in surprise.  
I looked at Rukia, vaguely hearing Hanataro speak in disbelief about Rukia ever being responsible for another man's death…

I tried to picture the image, but I couldn't.

It wasn't _possible_…

Ganju grabbed Rukia by the scruff of her yukata, yanking me back to the present.  
"Do what you will; I won't stop you. Kill me if that's what you want." Rukia challenged lowly, her face blank as she met Ganju's angered glare.  
"Stop it, Ganju!" Hanataro barked as he tried to pull him away. "Ichigo entrusted us with her life! **The two of us**!"

I kicked Ganju in the gut, sending him flying back as I stood between him and Rukia, zanpakuto drawn swiftly and poised at him as he got back to his feet.

"Kita…" Hanataro murmured in surprise.

I glared coldly at Ganju, slightly intensifying the grip I held on my zanpakuto.  
"I don't care about what she did, who she hurt; **the past is the past**! It's gone and you can never get it back, okay?" I stated firmly, slightly lessening my grip.

Ganju glared at me; he prepared to fire something back when an overwhelming _reiatsu _shook the tower, making us freeze.

I widened my eyes as I easily detected whose _reiatsu_ this was…  
_  
Please don't let it be him, please, please, please, please…! _I mentally rebuked, praying that I was dreaming, that I was having another nightmare…

"T-That's… **Byakuya Kuchiki**, the captain of 6th squad!" Ganju and Hanataro cried in unison.

I really **was **having a bad dream.

He was here.

He saw _me_.

Ohh shit, **he knew**.

I widened my eyes slightly when Ganju rushed him, seeing him disappear and reappear behind him, blood flying from Ganju's sliced left arm.

"**Ganju**!" Hanataro barked.

Byakuya paused as Ganju stopped him, boasting about how cowardice didn't run in the Shiba clan's blood.

"You're from the Shiba Clan, are you? I apologize for dismissing you, then." He spoke lowly.  
**  
No**! I mentally groaned when his hand reached for the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"You will not leave here _alive_." He vowed coldly.  
"What're you gonna do from over there?" Ganju barked in confusion.

"Brother, please! **DON'T**!" Rukia shouted a plea.

He raised his zanpakuto. "Die." He murmured.

"**RUN AWAY**!" Rukia screamed as I shut my eyes tightly when the blood fell.

I opened my eyes to see Ganju felled, blood pooling from his various injuries.

"Oh, Ganju…" Hanataro murmured in horror.

Byakuya looked to us next.

"Brother**, stop**!" Rukia shouted as she shielded Hanataro.

I flew at him then, tears stinging at my eyes as our blades clashed; sparks flew into the air when steel met steel.

His eyes were wide in surprise. "Kita…" He spoke.

I glared at him through the tears that fell down my face.  
"Forgive me." I whispered, grunting and pushing him away roughly, backing away to shield Rukia and Hanataro, baring my blade as he straightened.

Byakuya's cold stoic glare adorned his face as he raised his zanpakuto.  
"Very well. If you've chosen your side, I have no choice." He relented coldly as the pink blades began to swarm.

I ignored the tears falling down my face, gripping the hilt of my zanpakuto tightly in both hands.

A hand stayed his blade from descending, surprising us.

"Phew! It's dangerous out here! Don't you think you've done enough damage already, Captain Kuchiki?"  
The man with long white hair declared, looking to his fellow captain with kind brown eyes.

"C-Captain Ukitake?" Rukia and I wondered in awe.

He smiled at Rukia and me. "Hey Rukia, Kita! You're looking as beautiful as ever! How've you been?" He waved lightly.  
My muscles relaxed as I exhaled shakily in relief, lowering my zanpakuto.  
If Ukitake was here, things were cooling down, thank the gods.

I ignored Byakuya's penetrating gray stare as I sheathed my zanpakuto, looking to Rukia.  
"Are you two all right?" I asked her gently, looking from her to Hanataro.

She nodded slightly and smiled back. "Yes. Thank you, Kita, for doing what you did." She replied.

I smiled gently, widening my eyes when a familiar _reiatsu_ shook the bridge, stilling life swiftly.  
_  
This _**reiatsu**_…!_  
"No way." I breathed softly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He smiled sympathetically at Hanataro, turning to me.

"Sorry, for coming late." He apologized calmly, a sheepish look on his face.

I made to say something but closed my mouth, shaking my head and smirking back.  
"Dumbass! You must be pretty cocky, considerin' you made such a damn big entrance." I chuckled.

Ichigo laughed a little at me, finally turning to Rukia.

I looked at him and felt myself smile again when she scolded him for coming after her.

He looked like shit, all bandaged up and bleeding.

But he was still alive.

And that was what was most important, wasn't it?

I sweatdropped when he and Rukia bickered briefly before she gave in reluctantly, smiling wryly at him.  
"You haven't changed at all; like always, you never listen to me." She said quietly.

He huffed and turned away from her.  
"Why would I? All you ever do is worry over me. Ya should instead worry about yourself." He glanced over his shoulder at her, smirking with that cocky glint in his eyes. "Don't worry, alright? I'm not dyin' today. You probably haven't noticed, but I've gotten stronger." He promised lightly.

I smiled again and sighed inwardly. _You dumbass strawberry_, I thought.

His brown stare moved to rest on the stoic noble captain standing before us.  
I followed his line of vision and felt revulsion knot my stomach; he hated me, now.

Oh gods, he hated me.

But I suppose I deserved his wrath, his cold words that I knew would be fired at me like ice shards.  
I lowered my gaze out of cowardice, looking to see my hands were shaking.  
**  
Stop shaking! **I mentally screamed at them, balling them into fists and grinding my teeth together, willing myself not to cry.

His _reiatsu_ shook the bridge again, nearly making me falter; I grunted softly and dug my heels into the wooden surface beneath my feet, standing strong against his monstrous _reiatsu_.

"Rukia, are you all right?" I asked her as she stumbled slightly.

She nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine! Thanks, Kita." She replied.

I nodded back and watched as Byakuya disappeared from standing before us, reappearing at Ichigo's back with his zanpakuto raised.

"**Taichou**!" I barked; my words were silenced when a metallic '_klang_' rang out in the air, making me widen my eyes alertly.  
_  
Ichigo _**blocked**_ it_… _He blocked his _senka! I thought in awe, watching them disengage their blades and stand yards apart, Ichigo now facing Byakuya and Byakuya standing infront of me.

"It seems you've improved. Well then," he raised his zanpakuto; I widened my eyes again.  
"Before you drown in that newfound strength of yours, I will show you the overwhelming difference in our skills. You couldn't beat me in a thousand years." He proclaimed coldly.

Ichigo and Rukia perked up. "Run, ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted alertly.

"Byakuya PLEASE!" I shouted desperately, grabbing at his arm from behind and holding him back.

He shoved me further away as I grabbed onto the railing of the bridge.

"Die." He declared lowly.

"**BYAKUYA NO**!" I shouted as the tears fell again.

Ichigo didn't stand a **chance** against Senbon Zakura. _Not in his current state_!

I lifted a hand at his back, the tears falling harder now.  
"Bakudo 63…" I began to chant, widening my eyes again when a long wrap of bandage coiled around the zanpakuto's blade, halting him from releasing his shikai.

"Yoruichi!" Ukitake declared in surprise.

I looked at the dark-skinned woman that'd intervened, memories of that first time I saw her when Byakuya and I were still in the Shino Academy and she'd challenged a younger Byakuya to a game of tag.

I felt myself smile slightly at her. She hadn't changed a bit.

I perked up when Byakuya turned to abandon the bridge.

"Byakuya, where're you going? Aren't you gonna deal with these guys?" Ukitake called after his leave.

He paused slightly.  
"I've lost interest in them; do what you want." He replied in a rather irritable tone, continuing on his way.

"Taichou!" I declared.

He ignored me.

I scowled after him, feeling a knot form on my brow.

"If you're going to talk with him, you might want to catch up before he leaves." Ukitake pointed out behind me, perking my ears.  
I looked at the older captain and smiled weakly, nodding.  
"Yeah, you're right. Taichou, will Rukia be alright?" I asked him concernedly, looking to my friends as Hanataro had gathered Rukia when she fell.

He nodded back.  
"Yeah, she's going to be fine. Get going, Kita." He replied, throwing me a kind smile as was his way.

I nodded again and returned the smile. "Thank you, Taichou." I declared, turning to sprint after Byakuya's wake.

"Byakuya, wait!" I barked as I finally caught up with him, bending slightly to grip my knees and regain my breath.

He paused, his back facing me when I straightened.  
"Do not address me so casually like that, 3rd seat." He returned coldly, perking my ears.

I frowned at him.  
"So I'm your 3rd seat, am I? What the hell happened to informalities?" I quipped annoyedly, waiting for him to turn about and face me.

Just my luck.  
He sounded like he frowned.  
"Yes, that was the title bestowed on you when you transferred to my squad. Do you have a problem with it?" He demanded in the same cold clipped tone.

I clenched my fists. "I did what I felt was right, even if I drew my blade against you. Rukia and Hanataro would be dead right now if you'd have struck again!" I declared stubbornly.

He continued to show me his back.

"The last time I looked, betraying your commanding officers to aid a prisoner qualified you for grounds to arrest." He snapped frostily.

I snorted indignantly and glared at him now.  
"The rules, always the damn _rules_! The rules didn't stop you from marrying Hisana, did they? You followed your heart and went and married a woman you were **never allowed to marry**!" I shouted, feeling the warm sting of tears begin to well in my eyes as my vision was beginning to blur again.

He glanced at me from over his shoulder.  
"What exactly is your **point**?" He demanded coldly, the hard glint in his eyes a sure sign I'd hit a nerve when I mentioned Hisana.

I grinded my teeth together and glared at him again, my hands shaking at my sides.  
"You never should have met me in the first damn place." A bitter laugh as I felt the tears fall down my face. "I'm a damn fool to even think for one split second that you could ever love me like you loved her." I declared hoarsely, seeing him now facing me fully, a wince visibly showing when he saw I was crying.

He frowned slightly.  
"Kita." He began, making to step towards me.

I scoffed and turned away. "See you later, Captain." I bid him goodbye, flash-stepping and continuing to flash-step until I made it home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The evening was quiet.

Kiba had greeted me, surprised when I threw myself into his arms, crying.

_'He __**what**__? I'll kill him!' He'd vowed, glaring angrily._

_I'd grabbed his wrist. 'Nii-san, please. Don't kill him; this was my fault, remember?' I'd looked down at my empty cup of tea._

_'Kita… Don't believe that shit, okay? You're not responsible! Don't you dare let him make you feel like that, ya hear me?' He'd requested sternly._

_I'd met his concerned amber eyes and nodded slightly, looking down and smiling weakly. 'Thank you, Kiba.'_  
_I'd straightened from sitting with him to kiss his cheek, heading to my room to a ready bed._

I turned over in my sheets, glaring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep.  
_  
Damn it_, I thought, sighing exasperatedly as I threw the blankets off to get up.

Kiba was snoring in the next room as I slipped my zanpakuto inside the sash of my yukata, being as silent as I could manage when I silently made my way outside for some fresh air.

I tuned into the crickets chirping in the distance, looking up at the stars and smiling at seeing the thin crescent staring down at me, welcoming her solace.

The night remained quiet.

I dared not think of him. Of what I'd said to him.  
I frowned slightly, exhaling.  
_  
What the hell is wrong with me? _I wondered, looking up at the moon again.

As I continued to stare up at the moon, a firm hand clamped over my mouth from behind.

I yelped, my voice muffled by the pale hand gripping my mouth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Keep your voice _down_!" His voice hissed at my ear, making me widen my eyes.

I calmed down, allowing him to lower his hand from covering my mouth.

My foot stomped onto his before I whirled around to stare at my intruder as he grimaced and looked at me, making it out to seem as if his foot wasn't throbbing from my stomp.

I glared at him, putting a fist on my hip.  
"What the **hell** are you **doing** here? _It's the middle of the night_." I hissed, continuing to glare up at his gray eyes.

He scowled back, lifting a hand to pinch the part of the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"I'm well aware of what time it is, Kita. I just…"

He sighed and shut his eyes tightly, cutting his head to the side.

"I'm not even sure why the hell I came here in the first place." He muttered more to himself.

I huffed and folded my arms.  
"To make me feel miserable? To make me feel like _shit_? 'Cuz trust me, you've accomplished that pretty well already!" I grumbled, looking away.

"God, you're so _stubborn_!"  
He exhaled shakily, seeming to fight to keep his temper under control.

"I… I came to apologize."

I looked at him surprisedly, seeing he was staring off into the stars with a frown set on his handsome face.

I huffed quietly.  
"For what, deluding me into believing you loved me?" I wondered sharply.

He glared at me.  
"**Kita**. **Be. Quiet**." He silenced me, his low tone in close approximation to a growl; I quieted and folded my arms tighter, allowing him to explain.

He inhaled deeply, managing to maintain his composure (and keep from trying to strangle me, apparently).

"I've put you through hell, the past century. I came to apologize for hurting you so many times. I refuse to hurt you ever again. But… I can't even explain it. Something seemed to… spark, a few days ago. Between us. I don't know how, but it did. And now I can't stop thinking about you."

A brief smirk.

"I've even blown off paperwork, just to seek out your _reiatsu_, and hoping to whatever god residing in heaven that you were safe."

A little sigh as he looked at the stars, a frown tightening his eyes. He looked at me again, his gaze slightly tightened in something akin to remorse.

"I don't ever want to hurt you, by loving you, but I want to love you. So very badly, I want to love your stubborn and passionate self."  
He quieted then, his tightened gaze lightening until his eyes resembled melted blades.

I looked away at last, lowering my gaze to the handle of my zanpakuto.  
"Guess we're one in the same, aren't we? We're both pretty messed up." I laughed weakly, smiling up at him.

He let out a soft little chuckle. "We are."  
He stepped forward to tip my chin upward with his left thumb and index finger; I blushed slightly and stared up at him, slightly surprised to see he was looking back at me with gentle eyes.  
"I don't really care, though." He mused softly, inclining his head downward to lean closer.

I blushed again. "Byakuya," I began, being silenced when he kissed me.

The warmth in my cheeks burned; I wanted to spout one last remark but he was – of course – faster than me, stealing my remark.  
I trembled slightly when I took note of the tender way he pressed his lips to mine, my hands reflexively reaching to tug at his coat; I responded, kissing back and holding onto him, feeling his arms slide to hold my waist.

Gods, he tasted _wonderful!_

Those once-in-a-lifetime points when he kissed me roughly as a way of silencing me were nothing compared to this foreign tender feeling he showed.

I'd been denying myself too many times, too long of years; I was hurting myself by loving him and I didn't give a damn anymore.

There was no other woman standing in my place, being kissed by this man I'd known since we were children, being held protectively to his beating heart.  
_  
It was just me_.

We finally pulled apart, laughing breathlessly and smiling at each other.

God, he was _smiling_! I'd never seen him smile like that, before.

I giggled softly and smiled again, hugging him tightly and sighing into his neck.

He rested his chin on my shoulder, fiddling with my hair.

"So I'm 'stubborn and passionate', huh?" I wondered quietly.  
He nodded and seemed to smirk.  
"Yes you are. Too much sometimes, even though it drives me crazy." He quipped quietly, making me blush slightly at hearing that I drove him crazy.

I giggled again and smirked, nosing his throat. "Shut up." I crooned softly.  
He sighed after a long while, kissing my shoulder. "You couldn't sleep." He mused.

I shook my head. "No, my mind wouldn't let me." I replied.  
He seemed to raise a brow. "I couldn't, either." He muttered.

I chuckled softly and smiled. "That doesn't surprise me." I remarked calmly.

He pulled back slightly to look at me pointedly, making a face; I released his shoulders of one hand to hide my laugh at his out-of-character expression.

"As if you're one to talk." He quipped knowingly, a smirk twitching his lip upward.  
I pursed my lips and huffed, feeling a slight blush warm my cheeks.  
"Don't patronize me… arrogant noble." I grumbled.  
He allowed the smirk to remain, kissing my forehead. "You look best when you blush like that." He teased quietly, making the warmth on my cheeks grow a degree hotter.

I returned the face he made, pursing my lips again. "Shut up." I chided, looking away humbly.

Byakuya stroked my cheek, making me look back at him and blush again to see that foreign glint in his eyes again.  
For the first time in a very long time, I smiled back.

Not as a sign of feigned politeness, not to dissuade anyone from believing that I wasn't happy on the inside, but I was actually smiling.

And I felt happy about it.

He kissed me a bit softer than before, cupping my cheek in his larger hand and pressing his forehead to mine.  
I shivered slightly and closed my eyes, hugging the back of his neck and curling my fingers in his black hair.

I loved him, oh gods did I love him.

He squeezed on my waist with his free hand, slightly tugging at the sash of my sleeping yukata.  
I kissed him again, pulling away slightly to meet his muddled gaze, shivering slightly when seeing the slowly rising hunger glint in those cold gray eyes of his.

I held his cheek, kissing him softly a third time.  
"Kiba would probably kill you if he knew you were here." I mused with a wry smile.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "As if he could ever beat me." He declared calmly.

I laughed quietly and smiled again.  
"Such confidence… H-hey!" I meeped when he lifted me from the wooden surface of the porch, lifting me into his arms.  
"B-Byakuya put me down." I ordered in a flustered hiss, clinging to his neck reflexively when he opened the door to carry me back inside.  
_  
What the hell is he playing at? _I silently demanded, shutting my eyes tightly and praying that Kiba didn't hear a sound when he approached my room and managed to open my door, carrying me to bed.

The heat blossomed in my cheeks and lower part of my belly.  
"B-Byakuya," I began warily, hoping he wasn't intending to do what I believed he was going to do.

He proved me wrong; he placed me on the bed, slipping my zanpakuto from my sash.

"What're you… doing?" I wondered hesitantly, truly curious as he propped Kuro Yaibira against the wall next to my window and crouched on his hands and knees to kiss me again and stroke my cheek.

"I doubt your brother would approve of me having my way with you tonight, under his roof."  
He seemed to frown at the reality of our situation, brushing away the want to take me quickly from his face. "Though that does not mean I can't stay here, in your room." He mused more to himself, looking at me and smiling slightly.

I nodded. "You're not gonna sleep with me, then?" I wondered quietly, sitting up still to stare at him confusedly.  
Byakuya made a face. "Not tonight. You look tired enough without a night of passion to make you more exhausted." He replied calmly, smirking a little at the idea.

I blushed and nodded again.  
"Okay. I'm glad, then." He arched a brow; I laughed weakly.  
"I mean, for you wanting to respect my brother! And respecting me, too." I explained quickly, smiling sheepishly.  
Even though my subconscious whole-heartedly seemed to jump for joy at the prospect of being with this man I'd fallen for.

He nodded back and smiled softly (_gotta get used to seeing him do that_, I thought), kissing my forehead gently.  
"Sleep, then. You need it more than I do." He instructed, holding my cheek.

I pouted slightly and held his face, kissing hotly for a brief moment before pulling away, seeing him look at me with a sort of wide-eyed surprise. "Stay, please." I requested softly.

Byakuya paused for a second before he exhaled quietly. "Move over." He said.

I obeyed and scooted away, giving him enough room to lie down with me.  
He sighed slightly as he settled onto lying on his side, his right arm draping over my waist.

"Better?" He wondered quietly.  
I nodded. "Yeah."

He seemed to nod back. "Good; now go to sleep." He instructed.

I smiled to myself at his instructions. "'Kay."

* * *

**review please! thanks everyone ^^**


	5. Ch4: White Pride, Black Resolve

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

A tremor of shock shook me when hearing the latest news.

"Rukia's execution changed again?" I managed to voice, looking at her periwinkle eyes.  
Rangiku nodded.  
"Yeah, it's today at noon." She declared. "I'm sorry, Kita." She muttered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, smiling up at her.  
"It's alright; it was expected for the date to change, knowing the old bastards that run the Seireitei." I laughed slightly. "Thanks for letting me know, Rangiku." I added.

She smiled back. "No problem, s' the least I could do."

She looked to the raised pathway leading inside the barracks. "How's your captain taking it?" She wondered quietly.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, exactly." I replied in the same tone, brushing some hair from my face.

She narrowed her eyes slightly at me; I blinked and made a face at her.  
"What's wrong?" I questioned suspiciously.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You **DIDN'T**!" She exclaimed.

I lifted a brow. "'I didn't' _what_?" I wondered.

"Don't play _dumb_! You slept with him, didn't you?" Rangiku jabbed my side pointedly, smiling coyly.  
I blushed brightly and snorted. "Shut up! I didn't sleep with him. Not in the sense yer talking about, **Matsumoto**." I hissed the last part, frowning at her.

She lifted a hand up in surrender. "Alright, alright! _Geez_, no need to get so touchy!" She pouted at me.  
I rolled my eyes at her and sighed calmly.

Rangiku was my best friend.  
We met up in the Shino Academy, when I first joined.  
Even though she was much more endowed in physical appearance than I was, I never held it against her. Sure I mentioned it whenever we were kidding with each other, but most of the time we were mutually respectful towards each other. Another thing she taught me was to hold my liquor pretty well!  
If anything, drinking with Rangiku taught me to have a good tolerance at least for a couple of rounds.

"Oi are you listening to me? _Hello_?" She poked my forehead, bursting my thought-bubble.

I shooed her hand away, scowling.  
"Yeah, I heard ya! Geez, you didn't need to poke my forehead like that, Ran-chan." I chided.

She returned the gesture of rolling her eyes, sighing.  
"Whatever, you were day-dreaming again. My guess is ya were day-dreaming about **Mr. Hot-ness**~" She teased wryly, making me blush again.

I huffed and looked away. "Not even **close**!" I remarked.

Rangiku sighed dramatically. "Oh fine, prove your best friend wrong!" She quipped.

I laughed.

We both perked up as a Hell Butterfly came floating by, landing on Rangiku's outstretched index finger.  
She made a face when the messenger finished relaying the message, fluttering into the air.

"I gotta go, alright? See you later, Kita-nee." She declared, rubbing the back of her neck and getting to her feet, dusting her hakama off.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Alright, see ya Matsumoto." I replied, watching her flash-step away.

The morning was quiet, today.  
Kinda made me wonder for a minute, about why the barracks were quiet.

Guess they were still out there in search of the _ryoka_.

I looked down at Kuro Yaibira in my lap, gripping the hilt reflexively.  
_  
Ichigo, will you be strong enough, to face him? _I wondered.

"**You** look bored." His voice behind me made me jump.

I looked up to see him looking at me, seeming to hide his amusement at making me jump very well behind that stoic façade of his; I perked up slightly in seeing there was something weighing on his heart, the burden briefly showing in his gray eyes.

"Kinda, yeah." I offered, smiling sheepishly. "Taichou, is something wrong?" I wondered quietly, meeting his gray stare again.  
He quieted and shook his head.  
"No, everything is fine. Come, we're going to the execution grounds." He brushed it off, gesturing I follow as he flash-stepped.

I lifted a brow and followed as instructed, catching up with him and flanking his side.  
"'_We_'? I thought you were going by yourself." I asked confusedly.

He glanced at me.  
"I thought so, too, but I felt I should take you with me." He replied, smiling faintly.  
I nodded slightly. "Well, all right, if you feel you should."

It was rare he asked me to accompany him anywhere. It made me wonder again about what all was bothering him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I widened my eyes when seeing what had made him stop, looking at him.

"Byakuya, what're you…?"

"Kita, you will not intervene in this battle. Understood?" He silenced me with a clipped order, looking at me sternly.  
I blinked and shut my mouth, obeying and bowing my head.  
"Yes. Byakuya, be careful." I pleaded quietly, seeing him nod back before he moved down.

The wind whipped at my hair as I watched both captain and lieutenant fight.  
I scowled slightly, gripping the hilt of my zanpakuto.

_Byakuya…_

He turned to me as I landed on the ground next to him. "Are you all right?" He asked.

I nodded.  
"Are you? Renji put up quite a fight, kinda had me concerned for a minute…" I returned, looking at him.

He nodded back, glancing at his felled lieutenant.  
"Yes, you're right. Come on." He beckoned, tugging slightly at my wrist.

I looked at him and nodded again, following after glancing back at Renji; I closed my eyes.

_He tried, Rukia._

:::::::::::::

The Sokyoku spirit cried out in annoyance.

I widened my eyes in surprise when seeing what had stopped it from descending on Rukia.

No way.

A smile made its way to my mouth as I looked at her savior.  
I laughed inwardly, the smile turning into a smirk.

_It's about time, Ichigo._

:::::::::::::

A sharp wind whipped at my hair, making me turn to see Byakuya had disappeared from my side.

"Taichou…" I began, perking up and widening my eyes when a loud metallic 'klang' rang in the air.

"I told you; I can see your moves… Byakuya Kuchiki!" Ichigo's cocky declaration perked my ears as I stared at the adversary Byakuya had drawn his zanpakuto against.

"Taichou!" I declared, running towards them to intervene.

A sudden burst of _reiatsu _knocked me backward; I dug my heels into the ground, glaring at my captain.

"Byakuya, **don't**!" I shouted.

"**Kita**!" He snapped back, silencing me; I widened my eyes slightly, the wind caught at my hair again.  
He glanced over at me.  
"**Stay out of my way**." He commanded lowly, the anger towards Ichigo shining in those cold gray eyes of his.

I glared at him and looked at Ichigo, clenching my teeth and reluctantly obeying, my hands at my sides balling into fists.

The wind whipped at my hair again as they continued.

::::::::::::::

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my arms from covering my face as the dust finally cleared.

Ichigo paused; I perked up when blood flew from the strike to his right shoulder.

He gripped the hilt of his transformed Zangetsu, keeping his ground, much to my relief.

I smiled slightly at him, sighing quietly. _Dumbass kid_, I thought.

* * *

**review please! thanks everyone~ ^^**


	6. Ch5: Prologue2, Unmasked Devils

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

He winced slightly when I held onto his shoulder to help him sit up on the bench.  
"Don't move so much. Your wounds are still fresh." I scolded, pulling his tattered captain's coat off his shoulders gingerly.

He said nothing as I moved to gingerly pull off his _shihakusho_, the crimson staining his pale skin as I started healing him, focusing my kido into mending his wounds.  
I inwardly cringed at seeing the ripped flesh, hating the scene of his blood being spilled, and hating that I wasn't allowed to shield him.

"These wounds aren't because of you." He spoke quietly, perking my ears as I looked at him to see he was looking at me, his gray eyes empathetic.  
I looked away reflexively, lowering my gaze. "I know." I muttered.  
Byakuya lifted a hand to touch my cheek, directing my gaze back to him. "Kita." He inclined his head closer to mine.

I held his cheek with my free hand, closing my eyes.

A sudden surge of _reiatsu_ shook the ground, surprising us both.  
I widened my eyes when a few other _reiatsu_ flickered out like lights after the stronger _reiatsu_seemed to overpower them.

"This _reiatsu_…" I began softly.

My concentration was broken when he pulled his _shihakusho _back on, donning his coat.

"B-Byakuya…!" I declared as he stood shakily, grabbing Senbon Zakura and flash-stepping away.

"Stubborn man!" I grumbled, hoisting Kuro Yaibira up and following him.

::::::::::::::::

"**Hado 73: Soren SOKATSUI**!"

A wide jet of blue light flew forward at the brown-haired captain, missing him by a hair.

The metallic '_shink_' of my zanpakuto being drawn sounded as I stood as a shield before my captain and Rukia.

"Ah; it's good to see you again, Akatsuki." He smiled calmly at me, as if I hadn't shot a level 70 kido at point blank.

I grinded my teeth together, glowering coldly at the man. "If either of you ever touch him again I'll **rip you to shreds**." I vowed coldly, feeling my _reiatsu_ rise with my anger.  
Aizen seemed to begin to return the volley before two blurs of black stepped in and kept him from continuing; I perked up alertly.  
"There's a face I haven't seen for a while." Aizen mused aloud.

"Don't move. You so much as twitch a finger…" Yoruichi warned.  
"... And you lose your head." Captain Soi Fon finished coldly.

::::::::::::::::::

Three 4th-squad members shoved me away as they began to heal him.

"3rd seat Akatsuki, move away now." I looked at the main lower-ranked member that'd been placed in charge of healing him.

"I can heal! Please, allow me to heal my captain." I barked sternly, glaring back.

The man seemed to nod. "All right, if you insist. Give her some room, you guys! Now!" He barked at the other lower-ranked officers.

I sat on my knees next to Byakuya, fighting the wince at seeing the blood staining his skin and robes, as I summoned kido into my hands; a soft blue glow appeared beneath my palms as I moved to begin healing his injuries.

His eyes partly opened minutes later when he seemed to feel the warmth from my kido, turning an eye on me.  
"Kita…" He said softly.  
I shushed him gently. "Don't talk, idiot. Your wounds are still open." I scolded softly, smiling at gaining a conscious response from him (at least I hoped it was conscious!).

"Your healing kido is very good, Kita." A gentle voice declared, perking my ears; I looked up from concentrating on his injuries to meet the kind cobalt blue stare of the 4th squad captain Unohana.

I blushed humbly and smiled.  
"Thank you, Miss Unohana. I suppose my brother taught me to be a jack of all trades in kido." I offered, shrugging slightly.

She returned the smile. "He taught you well, then." She turned her kind stare down at my captain, her smile faltering a little. "You behaved recklessly, Captain Kuchiki." She said in a sort of scolding, perking my ears.

I couldn't help but smile slightly; I'm glad I wasn't the only woman scolding him for acting so brashly.

"Kita, it's alright, you can stop now." Unohana spoke gently, perking my ears; I nodded and retracted my arms, feeling slightly worn from using my kido on him.

He looked up at me through the same partly closed gray eyes; I smiled for him, glad he was still alive, and here with me.  
I perked up when he started to ask for Rukia, looking to Unohana.

She looked over my shoulder at my friend.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki is asking for you." She beckoned the petite girl.  
Rukia sat down at his right as he extended a hand to her. "Rukia, are you there?" He wondered quietly.  
"I'm right here, Brother." She replied gently.  
"There's something I want to tell you." He said in the same quiet tone; I perked up slightly at his starting sentence, lowering my gaze to my hands resting on my lap.

I knew the story he was going to tell Rukia; I knew it well.

I knew that he was telling her the truth, that Hisana had made him promise to find her and adopt her into the Kuchiki clan.

It kind of made me wonder what else she'd made him promise.

But I knew Hisana had been a kind woman, and I doubted that she didn't permit Byakuya from falling in love a second time, after she was gone.

I looked at Byakuya again.

Was he still missing her, after all these years? And moreso, did I also remind him of Hisana?

::::::::::::::::::::

Birds chirped lightly in the mid-morning day.

It'd been a week since Aizen had defected from the ranks of the Gotei 13, so all the pressure and craziness had come to a subsidized moot point.

For how long, I wasn't sure.  
Gods knew we needed the time to recover.

I sensed Ichigo's _reiatsu _flee the 4th squad's hospital grounds, feeling a sweatdrop form on my brow at the fleeting feeling.

That kid…  
He sure had a helluva lot of guts to withstand against four high-ranked/ captain-class officers and defeat them all, not counting he managing to remain alive after stopping Aizen from killing Rukia atop Sokyoku Hill.

I found, even though he was centuries younger than me, I had gained respect and a sort of admiration for the Substitute Soul Reaper. As weird as that was!

I sighed a little, opening his room's door.  
"Ichigo came to pay you a hospital visit, did he?" I wondered aloud, perking both captain-class officers' ears as I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me.

Byakuya was the first to recover, nodding.  
"Yes, though he still maintains the disrespectful habit of calling me by my first name." He declared, making a face.

I laughed softly and smirked at him. "Bah, he's still a kid; you were like him, at one point, Taichou." I quipped pointedly.

Renji snorted and coughed to cover up his amusement at Byakuya's expense as I felt him shoot a death glare at me from his spot sitting up in the hospital bed.

"I don't recall such a thing." He grumbled, cutting his head to the right and scowling out the window.

I giggled and smiled, rolling my eyes. "If ya say so. Renji, is it alright with you if I talk with Taichou for a bit? Kiba mentioned he was gonna go visit Rangiku and he asked me to invite you." I turned to Renji, perking his ears.

He glanced at Byakuya, who nodded slightly in his approval, before he straightened and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, alright. See you back at work, Captain. Later, Kita." He replied, escorting himself out of the room and closing the door behind his leave, leaving us alone.

Byakuya looked to the two lilies in my hands, smirking slightly.  
"I never really pegged you for a woman of sentimentality, Kita." He said, perking my ears.

I blushed and huffed calmly, placing them on the nightstand table next to his bed.  
"You're my captain; I thought I'd be polite and take you some flowers." I quipped embarrassedly, rubbing my arm.

He glanced at my arm. "Did you hurt yourself?" He wondered, his eyes returning to read mine.

I shook my head. "Nah, it's just a scratch."  
I sighed quietly and sat down at the end of his bed, looking down.

"Something's apparently wrong, considering you're not your usually teasing and optimistic self." He mused more to himself, perking my ears.  
I scowled slightly. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I said stubbornly, scowling down at my hakama.

Byakuya seemed to sigh. "You're very easy to read, y'know." He quipped knowingly.

I blushed and huffed stubbornly, scowling again. "The hell I am." I grumbled.

He seemed to make a face.  
"Kita, tell me. Now." He declared, using his authoritative tone I hated to hear when I knew he saw something was amiss with me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes.  
"Hisana. You still miss her, don't you?" I wondered softly, seeming to perk his ears.

He seemed to nod and then look away. "Yes."

I winced.

"She was my first wife, you know that." He added softly.

I clenched my fists reflexively, viciously fighting the lump that wanted to form in my throat, exhaling steadily.

"Byakuya, do I… remind you, of her? Don't give me any bull, either; I want the truth." I asked of him, closing my eyes again.

He was quiet for a moment; I briefly thought of looking at him to see he wasn't daydreaming when I heard him release a soft breath.  
"No."

I opened my eyes in slight surprise, keeping my gaze down.

"Why?" I asked.

He seemed to smile.

"I loved Hisana, yes. Very much. Though like you, I also had to put aside my initiative desires and forsake chasing after you. Every day I saw you give me a fake smile, I knew you were hurt on the inside. Kita, I wanted to love you. I still want to love you. I'd only hope and pray you could forgive me for the torture I put you through, all those years ago." He explained quietly.

I widened my eyes and stared up at him, seeing that same gentle light shining in his gray stare, a slight smile adorning his lips.

I shook my head of slight tears and sniffed, returning the smile.  
I moved closer to wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

He kissed back, holding my face in both hands, before I pushed him away slightly; I smiled again, stroking his cheek.  
"I love you, too, you arrogant, stubborn man. And I forgive you, too." I declared softly, feeling his hands lower to fold over my waist.

He smiled, stroking my hair.  
"I'm glad." He replied, kissing me warmly, curling a hand's fingers in my hair and squeezing my waist with the other hand.

I shivered slightly and kissed gently, feeling happy for the first time, feeling happier than I had two nights ago when he'd come to me in the middle of the night.

We pulled apart a few minutes later, smiling again at each other; he stroked my hair, tucking a few locks behind my ear.  
I blushed slightly and smiled, holding his hand to my cheek.

He kept the smile on his lips.  
"Kita, can I ask you something?" He wondered, perking my ears.  
I nodded. "What is it?" I wondered.  
He seemed to pause briefly before managing to smile again.  
"I wish to court you. Would you like that?" He asked, perking my ears.

I blinked before looking down.  
"But, I'm not… my family isn't one of the great noble houses, you know that…"

"I am the head of the Kuchiki house; I can court whomever I want to be my wife." He reminded pointedly, making me blush slightly.

Marriage? So soon?

I looked at him, sighing inwardly and knowing he wouldn't want 'no' for an answer, smiling.  
"I accept, then." I said resignedly.

He made a face. "You're still troubled over the nobility, aren't you?" He guessed.

I nodded.  
"With my nobility status so low on the food chain, I doubt I'd be considered for it, by the rest of your family's members." I mused, looking away and pushing my hair back.

Byakuya frowned slightly before he exhaled and crushed my lips in a stern kiss, making me perk up and blush humbly.  
I met his determined gray eyes and watched him smile gently as he pushed my hair back.  
"This is our decision, what the elders say won't matter. Not to me, anyway." He promised.

I blushed again and nodded, sighing.  
"Gods, you're just as stubborn as I am." I muttered.

He chuckled slightly, kissing my forehead.  
"Stubborn woman." He teased.

I laughed softly and smirked back, pushing him lightly.  
"Arrogant noble." I returned.

* * *

**review please! thanks everyone~ 8D**


	7. Ch6: Bombers' Courtesy Call

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

He raised a brow.

"_You're _going, as well?" He wondered, sounding rather expectant of my decision.

I nodded.  
"If it's okay with you, that is! I mean, I wanna fight, Byakuya. Any chance I can get to destroy Aizen and his supporters for hurting you, that day… I'll take it to heart and rip them to shreds. Please, allow me to go to the World of the Living." I explained, bowing humbly before him.

He was quiet for a moment before he sighed.  
"Very well. Seeing as you feel so strongly about this, I will grant your request and give you my permission." He declared, perking my ears.

I beamed and rushed around his desk to hug him.  
"Thank you, Taichou!" I laughed.

Byakuya smiled at me, squeezing my waist before setting me down.  
"You're welcome. If anything happens to you, I will gladly take vengeance upon those Arrancar." He promised sternly.

I nodded and smiled back, kissing his cheek.

"You got it. I'm gonna go tell Rukia, see you later, Taichou." I declared, kissing him lightly before pulling away to sprint out of his office.

::::::::::::::::

"Aww c'mon, Kita-nee, just one more!"

"No way, I don't wanna flash anyone, **Rangiku**!"

She sighed dramatically and let me shove her away from tending to my uniform shirt, scowling at me.  
"Fine, then! Look like a damn prude!" She huffed.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, _yeah_…"

I tried tying the ribbon at my neck and scowled, untying it and redoing it, leaving the ribbon half-done.  
I nodded.

Much better.

"Oi, are you two done squawking like hens?" Rukia wondered as she popped into the room, already dressed in the Karakura High uniform.

"What squawking? If anythin', _Matsumoto_ started it." I declared, jabbing a thumb at my friend.  
"**WHAT**? Like hell, I'm not the one being a picky little brat!" Rangiku fired back.  
Rukia smiled sheepishly.  
"Either way, you're both dressed, so let's go; the guys are already waiting outside." She declared, retreating to open the door.

Rangiku sighed and left the room first; I looked at my friend and shrugged sheepishly, following her with Rukia at my heels as we went to meet with the boys.

:::::::::::::::

"…Next time, I won't let them hurt you!" He promised.

The girl seemed to smile.

"Never thought I'd see ya bow like that. Maybe you're more of a gentleman than I pegged you to be, brat." I declared lightly, making both Ichigo and the auburn-haired girl turn to see me leaning against the wall calmly.

"Kita. You came here, too?" Ichigo wondered surprisedly as I stepped forward.

I huffed calmly and nodded. "'Course I did! Oh yeah, I almost forgot:"  
My foot connected with his gut, knocking him back.

"**OW**!" He yelped.

"**Ya dumbass**! If you were in 6th squad I'd gladly beat the crap out of you for failing to kill those Arrancar! You of all Soul Reapers should know how to kill a damn _hollow_." I scolded annoyedly, putting my fists on my hips and scowling at him.

He rubbed his head gingerly, glaring at me.  
"**I know that, already**! Don't remind me, okay!" He snapped back, a large knot twisting over his left temple.

I smirked wryly at him and laughed, poking his nose.  
"S' good to see you, strawberry-baka." I declared.  
Ichigo huffed and then smirked back, planting a hand on my head and ruffling my hair.  
"Same to you, Kita." He said.

:::::::::::::::

"See ya later, Kita-nee!" Rangiku waved at me lightly as she and Captain Hitsugaya went off in a different direction.

"Later, Matsumoto." I replied lightly as Ikkaku and Yumichika took off too.

Renji took a glance at Rukia and then exhaled, turning his back on them to start walking away.  
"Oi, you're comin' too." He declared, grabbing my wrist and yanking me after him.

I sweatdropped and waved at Rukia and Ichigo, following the red-haired lieutenant.

"Not that I'm complainin' about going to Urahara's, but why'd you drag me with you?" I wondered once we had put a block and a half between us and the Kurosaki clinic, looking at him.  
He huffed.  
"Captain Kuchiki put me in charge of you when we came here." He replied calmly, finally releasing my wrist.  
I scowled at him.  
"I don't need a baby-sitter, Renji. 'Sides, I want to fight, and **you** can't make me sit it out." I declared sternly, folding my arms.  
Renji scowled back.  
"Whether you like it or not, I'm one rank _above _you, remember? So yer gonna have to save all your whining for the captain, got it?" He snapped.

I huffed stubbornly and, noticing we were nearing the Urahara place, sprinted ahead of him.

"Kita! Ugh, damn it." I heard him bark and then curse as he followed my lead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He's still out there!" The boy with the spiky red hair declared annoyedly, looking over his shoulder at Urahara.

I sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly.

"You'll have to forgive him; he's kind of pissy right now." I declared, sipping some tea.

"Did he even tell you what he was gonna _ask _Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked me, putting her tea cup back down onto the tabletop.

I shook my head.  
"Not really. He said Byakuya asked 'im to watch over me while we're here, but I can take care of myself." I replied, scowling slightly at the memory.

Yoruichi seemed to smile at me from behind the hand that was rubbing her nose.  
"Sounds like he's taking this _courtship _thing serious, from what you're telling me, Kita." She quipped.

I blushed slightly and huffed, tossing my hair back.  
"Guess he is, isn't he? Just 'cuz he's not here to fight, doesn't mean he's gotta keep me from fighting. I came here to fight for a reason." I declared stubbornly, frowning challengingly at the older woman's amber gaze.

She laughed gently.  
"You really have grown, haven't you, Kita?" She smiled a kind smile, sipping her tea again.  
I looked at her and smiled humbly, looking down. "Yeah, guess I have."  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes. "Yoruichi…" I began to question.

The air became dense with the sudden fluctuation of strong _reiatsu_.

I widened my eyes; _their _reiatsu_… it's incredible! _I thought in awe, hopping to my feet.

"Kita…!" Yoruichi began as I popped the _gikongan _pill into my mouth; I flew out the door, zanpakuto gripped in hand.

"Renji!" I exclaimed when I saw a blur of white and blonde flying at me from the side; I widened my eyes, drawing Kuro Yaibira.

A large jagged blade blocked the Arrancar from striking as he threw me back, already summoned his shikai and ditched his gigai.

I looked at him in surprise and lowered Kuro Yaibira. "Renji." I declared alertly.  
He huffed and scowled back at me.  
"Kita, get out of here, now! I can handle him." He declared sternly.

I glared at him. "The hell I'm leaving…"

"**Kita, GO**! That's an order!" Renji silenced me sharply, perking my ears.

I glared again and scoffed.  
"Don't get killed, you dumbass. I don't wanna take on your job." I declared turning and flash-stepping away.

:::::::::::::::::

"Bakudo 63: _Sajo Sabaku_!"

Glowing yellow ropes bound the blue-haired Arrancar's arms to his sides, shocking both the caught enemy and injured redhead Soul Reaper.

"I swear I'm gonna castrate Renji for thinkin' I can't fight." I sighed calmly, zanpakuto lifted and held against my shoulder lightly.

"K-Kita, move out of the way! This guy, he's…" Ichigo began alertly.

"Don't bother, I know what he is. And what he's going to look like when I'm done with him."  
I glanced over my shoulder at his injured form and grimaced minutely, huffing.  
"Ya look like shit." I added.

"Hah! What's wrong, Soul Reaper, ya need a girl to fight yer battles for you?" The blue-haired Arrancar barked a laugh, perking my ears.

I glared at him, lowering my zanpakuto.  
"This _girl_ is pissed off. You screw with my friends, you're dead meat." I declared lowly, feeling my _reiatsu _slowly rise.

He barked another laugh, grinning at me.  
"Cocky words comin' from a Soul Reaper like you!"

The ropes melted away from his arms, allowing him to be free; he disappeared in a buzz of _sonido_.

I blocked his punch from the side, shoving him away and disappearing using _shun-po_, reappearing in the sky overhead.  
He reappeared, his right foot connecting with the front of my zanpakuto as I brought it up to block his kick in time.  
I skidded into the air current, glaring up at him.

"Do I get to know the name of the bastard whose head I'm going to cut off?" I wondered coldly, seeing him keep his wicked grin plastered to his face.

He scoffed. "The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques!" He declared with another laugh.

I shoved my foot into his gut, throwing him back a few yards; I raised my zanpakuto reflexively.  
"Kita Akatsuki, 3rd seat of 6th squad." I returned lowly.

Grimmjow scoffed again.  
"3rd seat? You're the third strongest; that explains why you seemed _interesting_." He declared in a snide growl, leaping at me.

I disappeared, reappearing in the skies overhead.  
"I'm **flattered**!" I exclaimed, extending Kuro Yaibira and swinging the jagged blade down at his head.

He disappeared, swinging a leg at my ribs and sending me flying.

I scrambled to my feet, coughing and hacking a wad of blood; I wiped the blood away from my lips, gripping the hilt of my zanpakuto and ducking an outstretched fist that would've hit my jaw, disappearing and reappearing behind him, grunting and swinging my zanpakuto at his briefly unguarded back.

He caught my blade, making me widen my eyes slightly; he gripped the blade in his hand, swinging me hard and throwing me away.

"**KITA**!" I heard Ichigo shout.

I grunted slightly and rose onto my hands and knees, ignoring the warm feel of blood dripping down the side of my head.

"It figures yer just as _weak_ as that other brat I knocked out! I knew you weren't as strong as I thought ya were, _Soul Reaper_!" He laughed as I heard him get closer.

My _reiatsu_ fluctuated wildly, seeming to surprise the Arrancar, as I rose to my feet.  
"I am not… _**WEAK**_." I declared loudly, disappearing from infront of him.

"Hado 73: **SOREN SOKATSUI**!" I shouted, extending both hands palm-open; the wide jet of blue flames flew at him point-blank, and I prayed they didn't miss.

A dark hand stayed the blow from hitting, surprising Ichigo, Grimmjow and myself.

I looked at the visor-wearing black man infront of me. "Tosen." I declared.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

A warm glow radiated around me.

I opened my eyes slightly, looking to the side to see the same red-headed girl that was Ichigo's friend, her palms hovering over the large orange oval that encased me.

I sat up, rubbing my head gingerly, shattering the spell-like casing she had on me, surprising the girl.

"Kita, you shouldn't be moving…" She began.

"I'm fine, Inoue. It's just a scratch." I cut in, frowning at her slightly widened gray eyes; I smiled slightly. "Thank you, for helping." I added quietly.

She smiled sheepishly.  
"You're welcome!" She declared with a hesitant laugh.

I smiled back, straightening and grabbing Kuro Yaibira from her post leaning against the wall, placing the sheathed zanpakuto beneath my sash and walking out.

:::::::::::::::::

I felt a sweatdrop form on my brow at seeing the large monitor inside the small apartment living room.  
"Oi, Toshiro, this's that monitor-thing you mentioned earlier, right?" I wondered of the small captain.

"That's **Captain Hitsugaya**, 3rd seat! And yes, it is. Now be quiet! I'm trying to work." He barked, shooting me a glare.

I rolled my eyes.  
"Rangiku, you sure Inoue won't mind you two having this thing inside her apartment?" I wondered curiously as she stood at my side to take a break from moving the monitor in.

"'Course she won't! Orihime's a good girl, she won't mind in the_ slightest_!" She declared lightly.

I sweatdropped again and smiled at her. "If you say so, Ran-chan." _God help that kid_, I thought, perking up when Hitsugaya managed to get the monitor to work and the Captain-General's image appeared on the screen.

"That was fast work, Captain Hitsugaya. I asked you to set up this emergency link for a reason." Yamamoto grunted, perking my ears.

"We've discovered Sosuke Aizen's true objective."

We all perked up again.

::::::::::::::::

"Kita. The Captain-General wants you inside." Hitsugaya declared behind me, perking my ears.

"Me?" I wondered, turning to walk inside Inoue's apartment, hearing the door close behind me.

The Captain-General's image was on the screen again; I bowed respectfully.  
"You wanted to see me, Captain-General sir?" I wondered, looking at his wizened gaze.  
He nodded gruffly.  
"Captain Kuchiki is here to see you, 3rd seat Akatsuki." He declared; I widened my eyes briefly before nodding.

He stepped away from the screen and Byakuya's image came into view.

I smiled at him, starting to say something.  
"You look terrible." He mused calmly, stealing my chance to speak first.

I made a face and huffed.  
"Great to see you, too! Glad you like what I've done with my hair." I quipped sarcastically.

He let a small smirk form on his lips.  
"You look like you had a... rough night." He remarked.

I rolled my eyes.  
"Sort of. Taichou, why did you ask Renji to look after me? I'm not a child, and I sure as hell don't need a damn baboon babysitter." I asked curiously, scowling stubbornly at him.

Byakuya seemed to return the scowl.  
"Even if I am not there to be able to protect you, someone has to. And that's why I chose Renji." He explained, reminding me of the courtship.

I frowned and folded my arms, pouting.  
"I can protect myself! If you didn't want me to come to the World of the Living, you should've said so in the first place." I protested stubbornly, frowning at him.

He frowned again and sighed.  
"You would've begged to go, regardless. I know you, Kita." He declared.

I scowled again and looked down, folding my arms tighter. "Just because you're courting me doesn't mean I can't defend myself." I returned quietly, looking at him stubbornly.

Byakuya lifted a hand to pinch the part of his nose between his eyes, closing them. "You stubborn, impossible woman."  
He exhaled shakily, scowling slightly. "I don't know what I'm going to **do **with you, sometimes." He mused lowly.

I felt a wry smirk curl my lip.  
"That a _challenge_?" I teased gently.

He returned the smirk. "Another day, Kita. I've got to go."  
His eyes were gentle for a moment. "Don't go getting killed." He warned quietly.

I nodded. "Hai; I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to." I replied, smiling slightly at him.

Byakuya smiled back before he turned away from the screen as the screen went black.

I sighed a little, smiling to myself.  
"Baka Taichou."

* * *

author's note:  
**review please! thanks~ 8D**

song influence(s):  
**Bombers over Ibiza (Junkie XL Remix) - Hanz Zimmer/ The Dark Knight Rises (2012)**  
**Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch/ The End is Where We Begin (2012)**


	8. Ch7: You Make it Feel Alright

ohaiyo everyone ^^  
i haven't put anything here for the past several chapters, but i'm gonna break the monotony for a brief moment.  
warning, there is smut in this chapter. it's not high-level-lemon-smut, but it's more on medium-level-borderline-fluff-smut, for the sake of avoiding any kind of disagreement.  
anywho, enjoy the story! 8D

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

He smiled at me as I walked into his office, perking up when I embraced him, sighing quietly.

His arms squeezed on my waist. "It's good you came back." He mused.

I nodded and kissed his neck.  
"Just for a few days, anyway." I replied, smiling up at him.

Byakuya returned the smile, releasing my waist of one hand to tip my chin upward, as he kissed me gently.  
I blushed and smiled again, hugging his neck as I kissed back and closed my eyes.

His tongue gently prodded at my lips, politely asking entrance; I ignored the shiver at his tongue and allowed him, shivering again when he pressed his tongue to mine, the kiss shifting into one of slowly growing hunger.

I curled my fingers in his hair, gripping his scarf in my hands and pressing my body closer to his.

He groaned softly and knotted a hand's fingers in my hair, his free hand trailing down the side of my ribs as he kissed harder.  
I trembled against him and released his mouth to form a short yelp when he lifted me off the floor a few inches, pulling back to pant slightly, his gray eyes smoldering and making me blush again.

"Byakuya, I…" I began.

"I didn't figure I'd missed you_ that_ much." He cut in softly, perking my ears; I blushed humbly and smiled at him, pushing my hair back.  
"Same for me. Though with you kissing so roughly like that… Pretty sure that isn't how a noble is supposed to court his future _bride._" I teased gently, seeing him make a face.

He cut his gaze to the side, hiding the slight rosiness adorning his cheeks. "Like _you're_ one to talk. I was expecting your submission." He returned pointedly.

I blushed again and huffed, pouting.  
"Shut up; ya know I'm just as stubborn as you are, baka." I quipped embarrassedly.

Byakuya smirked. "Now we're even." He said simply.

I returned the smirk and nodded.  
"Yeah." I replied, kissing him gently before hopping down.  
He kissed back, cupping my cheek. "Impossible woman." He murmured, making me blush.  
I grinned lightly up at him.  
"Yes, my dear captain?" I returned gently, lifting a brow.

Byakuya squeezed my waist, kissing me hard.

I trembled and kissed back just as stubbornly, gripping the cloth of his scarf to keep his mouth down on mine.  
He held me to his body tightly, hoisting me into his arms as I hugged his waist and he kissed me harder, almost demanding now.  
I shivered and hugged his waist with my legs, groaning a protest when he pulled back to pant again, looking at me with that smoldering gray stare of his that made my legs turn to jelly.

God, why did he have to be _so_ drop-dead-gorgeous **AND** a great kisser? **He** was starting to drive **me** crazy!

"Taichou," I murmured softly, holding his cheek in my hand. I kissed him gently, smiling. "_Now_ who's impossible?" I wondered calmly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I tied my hair back, looking at my reflection in the small mirror again.

Byakuya had let me take refuge at his mansion for the short duration of my stay in the Soul Society, insisting that I eat dinner with him and freshen up beforehand.

I smiled at my reflection; he'd had a casual yukata brought to me, one that was light purple and had green stars on the left shoulder and right hip.

I remembered his kissing and blushed again, smiling; I wasn't sure how long the sexual tension would last, with the way he'd proclaimed his missing me since I'd been in the World of the Living.

Gods only knew if he wouldn't take me tonight.

I sighed quietly and exited the spare room he'd given me, making my way to the dining room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I felt like I was being stared at; I looked up from eating to see he was studying me.

I blushed humbly, making a face.  
"What's that for?" I wondered pointedly, seeming to burst his thought bubble.

He looked away, stabbing at a piece of spicy tuna with a chopstick. "Nothing." He replied.

I pouted.  
"Spill, dummy." I pressed, poking his arm with a chopstick.

He rubbed his arm, returning the look. "You look beautiful, in that yukata." He declared quietly, perking my ears.  
I blushed again and looked away, pushing my hair back. "Thanks. Ya should know, though; you picked it out for me." I remarked, returning to my half-eaten dinner.  
He smirked slightly. "'Suppose I did." He muttered, quieting.

I glanced at him from out of the corner of my eye; he'd also gone casual, allowing his black hair to air out from the restraints of the _kenseikan_, wearing a pale blue kosode and dark gray hakama, the kosode opened slightly to reveal a slim part of his well-built chest.

He looked at me. "What?" He wondered, perking my ears as he seemed to find me staring at his chest.

I blushed darkly and coughed, stabbing at a piece of tuna and munching.  
"N-nothing!" I stammered nervously, eating my food quickly.

He seemed to sweatdrop. "You're lying again." He declared knowingly.

I chugged a couple of shots of tea, shaking my head. "N-no, why would I?" I challenged, pouting at him.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Because you were staring at me? And you're too proud to tell me." He quipped patiently.

I blushed again and folded my arms.  
"Yer damn right I'm too stubborn." I huffed.  
He shook his head patiently, finishing his food. "Still in denial." He mused.

I scowled at him. "Shut up. Baka Taichou."

"Stubborn woman." He returned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crickets chirped in the twilight.

He sighed quietly as he came to join me on the balcony, sitting down in the chair next to mine.  
"So tell me about that dream you keep avoiding me about." He declared.

I looked at him from waiting for the moon to come out, looking away. "I doubt you'll like it." I mused quietly.

"Try me." He pressed simply.

I exhaled, nodding and telling him of the dream I'd had over two months ago, of the dream where I couldn't reach him, even my screaming couldn't reach him.

When I finished telling him, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders; that's all I needed, I supposed.

"You thought of me, every day since that day. Didn't you?" He wondered quietly, perking my ears.  
I blushed and nodded.  
"Yeah, when there wasn't an internal warzone going on inside my head considering my feelings." I replied softly before smirking.  
"Don't let it go to your head, though; your pride is enough of the size of the Senzaikyu." I teased.

He chuckled slightly, smirking back. "Very funny."  
He let the smirk falter.  
"You don't have to worry over me, anymore, Kita." He declared firmly, perking my ears again.

I smiled gently and nodded.  
"I know that, now. Y'know, at first I was hesitant to this courtship idea, but I'm starting to get used to it." I mused, smiling at him.  
Byakuya returned the smile.  
"Good, I'm glad. Especially since I now know no other man can have you." He added, rather proud of that factoid.

I giggled and smirked at him.  
"Aww, how cute! I never knew you were jealous, Byakuya." I teased lightly, seeing him make a face.

He looked away. "Honestly, Kita…"

"No, I like it. Really." _I like being wanted_, I added inwardly, meeting his slightly surprised gray stare.

Byakuya looked at the stars, a content smile on his lips. "I'm pleased that you like it, then." He mused.  
I smiled again and pushed my hair back, looking up at the stars.

"Kita," he said aloud, perking my ears; I looked at him. "Mm?"

He kissed me gently, letting his mouth linger on mine for a moment longer, before he pulled away.  
I blushed.  
"What was that for?" I wondered quietly.  
He smiled slightly.  
"I don't need a reason for everything, do I?" He quipped teasingly, allowing the smile to remain.  
I huffed and looked away for a moment.  
"Not really. Though that justifies _this_, too." I tugged on the collar of his kosode, kissing back firmly.

Byakuya met my firmness with sternness, holding my face in both hands as he leaned closer to me.  
I shivered slightly, wanting more as he moved to hover over me, kissing him hotly.

He groaned softly at my aggressiveness, pinning me to the chair and kissing roughly, his hands coiling in my hair and letting it down as his tongue shoved into my mouth and knotted with my own.

I groaned quietly, hugging his ribs and biting his lip, wanting more.  
Byakuya got off me, keeping his lips glued to mine as he kept kissing, lifting me off the chair and carrying me into his room.

"B-Byakuya," I panted as he pinned me to the futon, kissing hard and releasing my tingling lips to kiss down my neck, making me mewl and claw at his back as he bit gently between kisses.

He kissed my throat slowly, his hot breath at my bared skin making me tremble.  
"You're the most impossible woman I've ever met; I love it when you drive me crazy." He crooned lowly, returning to his ministrations.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Birds chirped lightly.

I opened my eyes partly, noticing my sleeping quarters had changed; the room was larger than my own room, as big as the dining room in my house, with a balcony included.

Realization hit me.

This wasn't my room. And it sure as hell was nowhere **near **the barracks!

I opened both eyes alertly, looking about to see the expansive bedroom, at the stand near the wall that kept a sheathed Senbon Zakura held up.  
_  
Shit_.

_This was Byakuya's room._

I looked over my shoulder when I felt a hand squeeze my waist; he slept soundly, seeming to have not noticed my slight panic at realizing I'd slept in his room.

_In his **bed**_**.**

I checked beneath the sheets and swore inwardly as I realized I wasn't wearing anything save the sheets, praying to the gods that Byakuya had kept his hakama on.

I looked at him again, pausing to stare.

His eyes were closed, not the way they were when he was bored, or waiting for a meeting to end, but peaceful-like; his long black hair spilled onto the mattress, his bangs hanging down the right side of his handsome face.

He looked so… _peaceful_.

I felt myself smile at seeing this once-in-a-lifetime image, reaching to stroke his hair.  
He caught my hand in his, surprising me; his eyes squinted before they opened, his gray stare finding me lying at his side, my hand caught in his own hand's grip.

"Kita." He declared quietly, shutting his eyes again before opening them fully to see me still lying before him; he sat up, his arm sliding from holding onto my ribs, as he rubbed sand from his eyes.

"**Gods**. What… what did we _do_, last night?" He wondered hesitantly, seeming to inspect the small hickey I'd given him.

I blushed and gathered the sheets to cover my chest, sitting up with him.  
"The better question is '_what_ **didn't** _we do_?'; it's_ no wonder _I'm sore." I muttered the last bit, my pelvic muscles aching and screaming at me to not move another muscle ever again.

He winced, exhaling and pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes.  
"_Damn it_. I'd hoped this wouldn't happen..." He muttered.

I frowned at him.  
"What, me sleeping with you? I don't regret it." I quipped stubbornly.

"Yes, **that**. Damn it, Kita, this wasn't supposed to happen...!" He groaned.  
I scowled again.  
"So what if it happened? It was bound to happen, Byakuya. Do you _regret _doing it?" I demanded, perking his ears.

"No. I don't. Last night… It's been too long of year that that's happened. I loved it, being with you. I just… It's not something you're permitted to do, in courtship." He explained, frowning at me.

I looked down and hugged my ribs.  
"Well, we've already went and done it, haven't we? What's done is done." I sighed quietly and ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes.

"Though I did enjoy last night. I loved being with you, too." I smiled at him; he returned the smile, stroking my hair habitually.  
"You… you were my first." I admitted softly, perking his ears again.

He lifted a brow and allowed the smile to remain and shift into one of slight elation.  
"Was I, now?" He wondered in the same soft tone.

I chuckled gently and kissed him, resting my cheek against his arm.  
"Arrogant noble."

He kissed the top of my head, sighing.  
"Impossible woman."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He blocked my kick, thrusting me back; I skidded into the ground, panting slightly and frowning at him.

He straightened and smirked a little. "You're getting better." He mused aloud.

I huffed and loosened my arm muscles, making a face. "I'd be better if ya weren't blocking my blows." I declared, grunting and charging him, throwing five quick punches at his face.

He blocked them with two crisscrossed arms, blocking me with perfect ease, before his right foot connected with my gut and kicked me away.

I tossed my hair back and leapt at him, disappearing.

My left leg caught on his right shoulder, landing a sharp kick that knocked him away as I landed on the ground gently.  
He scowled at me as I panted again, smiling at him.

"Very funny." He quipped.  
I grinned lightly and folded my arms. "I thought it was." I teased.

He made a face; as he made to retort something, a black butterfly fluttered towards him, landing on his outstretched palm.  
"_Four Arrancar have been detected in north Karakura; they are believed to be Espada! They're engaging the Hitsugaya Advance Team!_" The messenger reported urgently, perking my ears.

"Crap, I've gotta go." I declared when the butterfly floated away.

He nodded, tossing me Kuro Yaibira; I caught her, placing her at my waist.  
"Get moving, then. And don't get yourself killed." He ordered, kissing me hard for a second.  
I blushed and held his cheek, kissing back just as warmly, pulling away to smile at him.

"Right." I kissed him again and hugged him tightly before pulling myself away and sprinting after the butterfly, gripping Kuro Yaibira's hilt.

"Kita!" I looked to see Rukia running alongside me to the opening senkaimon in the distance.  
"Rukia. Where's Inoue?" I asked her as we sprinted headlong into the mouth of the gate, darkness shrouding around us as we kept running.

"She's all right; I left her with Captain Ukitake." Rukia answered, a slight glimmer of worry flashing across her heart-shaped face.  
I nodded.  
"Good, let's hope she gets back all right." I declared, picking up the pace.

We sprinted as fast as we could back to the World of the Living and into the Espada's ambush.

* * *

author's note:  
**finally some smut. lol i wasn't entirely pleased with just writing smut, but i've been hearing news from dA that anything rated M having to deal with sexual intercourse is being taken down on this site so i figured i'd keep the smut on the down low.**

**anyway, review please! thanks~ 8D**

song influence(s):  
**"Crush" - Dave Matthews Band/ Before These Crowded Streets (1998)**


	9. Ch8: A 22 Named Peggy Sue

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

"_Blackened Wolf Fang_!"

Two blunt blades severed the large tentacle that gripped her tightly, forcing her to be released.

She landed on her feet expertly as I dropped down to stand at her side.  
"It's about time you got here. Thanks for that." She declared, smiling at me.  
I nodded and returned the smile. "No problem."

"You idiot brat, how dare you?" The whiny voice of the Espada standing before us perked my ears, making me look at him and his eight tentacles.

I laughed darkly and smirked.  
"I'm a brat, huh? At least I'm not a transvestite prick like you." I quipped brazenly, extending Kuro Yaibira in my hand and swinging the blade in the air by the black chain.

He snarled.  
"I'll teach you to not fuck with us Espada!" He swore, extending two tentacles my way.

I dodged one of them, hoping Rangiku caught it, disappearing and reappearing at his back.

"You're not gonna teach me shit; except how to lose like a cheap magician!" I declared, swinging Kuro Yaibira's blade out and at his head.

He caught the blade, surprising me slightly; he smirked as the tentacle gripping the blade yanked on it, pulling me forward.  
I lifted a hand quickly.  
"_Hado 33: Sokatsui_!" I exclaimed as a blue jet of fire deterred him from striking, burning the tentacle that gripped Kuro Yaibira's blade; he quickly retracted the tentacle, letting the blade retract and form back into the small sickle-like shikai.

"You little **bitch**!" He snarled, swinging three tentacles at me.

I extended Kuro Yaibira again, swinging the blade by the black chain as they drew closer.

A wide arc colored crimson red severed the tentacles from striking, surprising the Espada as well as myself.

"Phew! Just in time, that was close; you alright there, Miss Akatsuki?" Urahara's calm question perked my ears as I saw him standing to the right of the Espada.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks Kisuke!" I replied, smiling slightly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She jumped slightly and smiled at me. "Good of you to have come." She mused.

I shrugged.  
"Things were getting boring at the shop, so I decided to come here." I let my eyes travel to the sleeping redhead on the bed, smiling softly. "How's he doing?" I asked quietly.

She exhaled, looking at her phone again before looking at Ichigo.

"He's been sleeping, ever since that Hachi guy healed his injuries earlier." She replied, a tone of worry briefly sounding in her voice.

I looked at her and patted her shoulder.  
"He'll be all right, Rukia. 'Sides, I have no problem beating him out of a coma." I added lightly, perking her ears.

Rukia chuckled and smirked at me. "I wouldn't mind helping you with that." She quipped in the same tone.

I laughed softly and smirked, approaching his bedside to look at his sleeping face.

He looked peaceful; the annoyed expressions or determined scowls had been erased from his young face, a look of rest instead taking their place.  
I smirked again and looked at the bandages wrapped around his wrist, frowning slightly.  
"Dumbass strawberry." I whispered softly, perking my ears as a hesitant knock sounded on the door from the hallway.

"Um, is it all right if I eat in there?" A small voice wondered, making me turn to see two girls – most likely Ichigo's baby sisters – looking into the room inquiringly, looking from me to Rukia.

She smiled gently. "Yes, please do; I'm sure he'd like that." She obliged, looking to me.  
I nodded and smiled at his sisters, following my friend outside; I glanced over my shoulder at Ichigo again and let a small smile plague my lips before I turned away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So how's your courtship going along?" Rukia asked calmly.

I looked up at the moon.  
"So far, so good. Your brother is as stubborn and determined as Ichigo is, sometimes." I mused with a chuckle.  
She laughed and smiled at the stars.  
"That sounds like him, yeah. I hope Orihime got back okay." She mused with a slight sigh.

I nodded.  
"I hope so, too." I sighed quietly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Inoue's not dead, no way! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Ichigo's outburst nearly made me start; he showed his wrist, the exact wrist I'd seen the night before that had been bandaged up.

I perked up slightly; there was no way he could've healed that fast in just one night's time span, even with my healing kido.

It _must've_ been her.

I frowned; but how? I didn't sense her _reiatsu _once, last night.

I looked down at my side to see my fingers clench the handle of my zanpakuto.

What the hell did that Espada _do_ to her?

"You will not."  
I perked up and looked at the screen to see the Captain-Commander's figure at the front of the screen in the Soul Society.  
"Now that we know the Arrancar are battle-ready, the Hitsugaya Advance Team will immediately return to defend the Soul Society." Yamamoto declared gruffly.

He was sending us back? I scowled.  
"Captain-Commander, you're asking us to abandon Inoue?" I demanded sharply.

"Yes exactly. She is only one girl, and we have the fate of worlds to consider." He answered in the same tone.

"With all due respect, Captain-Commander, I can't obey that order." Rukia declared apologetically.

I huffed.  
"That goes double for me; she's a human! She won't stand a chance against Aizen's dogs…"

"I suspected as much. Fortunately, I took precautions." Yamamoto mused, perking my ears.

A senkaimon opened in the middle of the room, surprising us; I widened my eyes at seeing who he'd sent.

"Captain?" Renji spoke first, his shock as great as my own, as we looked to our stoic captain standing alongside the behemoth of 11th squad, Captain Zaraki.

"You heard the Captain-Commander; come with us." Zaraki growled, his eye that wasn't blinded by the eye patch glaring at us.

"Do not resist; we've been ordered to use force if necessary." Byakuya added lowly, his eyes briefly darting in my direction.  
I scowled at him, my hand gripping the hilt of my zanpakuto shaking slightly.

"Fine." Ichigo spoke in reluctant defeat, perking my ears; Rukia and I looked at him.  
"I'm not asking the Soul Society to help me; just tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo. Inoue is my friend; I'll save her all by myself." He declared stubbornly, glaring at the Captain-Commander.

"Ichigo," Rukia declared softly.

I scowled at him and clenched my teeth.  
As if Inoue would stand a chance against the Arrancars... Ichigo alone wasn't strong enough. He'd most likely perfected that method he'd been training for, but still!

The odds were very slim…

"Kita, let's go."  
Renji grabbed my wrist, pulling me away.

"Ichigo!" I declared, looking at him and feeling my fists tremble as I allowed Renji to pull me after Rukia into the senkaimon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My fist connected with Renji's jaw, sending him flying back.

I glared at him as he sat up from falling onto his back, storming over to him to kick him when a firm hand grabbed my wrist from behind, reprimanding me.

I glared at my captor through angered tears to see his gray eyes were dark as he stared back at me firmly.

"Ow… Damn it, Kita! The fuck was that for?" Renji snarled at me.

I turned my glare back to him, my fists shaking.

"You damn well **know** what that was for! You damn baboon PRICK, we should've gone back! Ichigo needs help and you know it! He won't stand a _chance_ against Aizen by himself, and…!"

"**Kita**!"

I cringed and looked up at his stone-cold gray stare.

"_Enough_; you're making a scene." He declared lowly.

I looked away and huffed, yanking my wrist free of his grip and sprinting away, flash-stepping as far away as possible from him, from Renji…

_From the reality that I was helpless._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kita."

I looked over my shoulder to see Rukia walking towards me, plopping down at my side.

"Rukia; what're you doing here?" I wondered confusedly.  
She sighed.  
"You're worried for Inoue, too, aren't you?" She wondered quietly, perking my ears.

I nodded and looked away, the wind catching at my hair gently.  
"Yeah. Mostly for Ichigo; that idiot, he's got nerve." I laughed quietly, smiling.

Rukia smiled as well. "Yeah, he does. Oh yeah, Byakuya's looking for you." She added, perking my ears again.

I looked down and huffed. "What for? He knows I'm mad at him." I declared, miffed with him.

She smiled sheepishly.  
"You know him better than I do, Kita. I'd better go before he gets here." She declared, straightening to her feet and giving me a little wave before she hopped down from the roof to hit the ground running.  
I watched her leave and smiled slightly after her wake.

"Here you are." His familiar voice declared, making me jump.

I turned to see his gray eyes staring at me; I blushed slightly and huffed, folding my arms.  
"Rukia said you were looking for me. Did you come to scold me some more?" I quipped sardonically.

He huffed back.  
"You're not a child, anymore, so there's no reason for that."  
His penetrating gray gaze softened slightly. "I came to see if you were all right." He declared quietly.

I blushed and looked down, my black hair cascading down my shoulder to form a curtain.  
"I'm better than earlier. I'm sorry, I acted like that." I apologized humbly, looking down at my lap.

Byakuya ran a hand through my hair, making me look at him surprisedly; he smiled slightly, tucking a few strands behind my ear.  
I blushed again and smiled weakly when his hand cupped my cheek.  
"You're the most stubborn woman I've ever known." He mused with a sigh.

He gently pulled me towards him, lifting my chin and kissing me tenderly; I blushed warmly and kissed back, folding my arms on the back of his neck.

Byakuya let me sink into his lap, kissing a little harder, his tongue exploring my mouth.

I trembled and adjusted so I was sitting on his legs, my hands yanking gently on his scarf as he pressed my breasts to his chest, a soft groan escaping his lips as he kissed roughly.

Byakuya knotted a hand's fingers into my black hair as I kissed stubbornly, clinging to his shoulders.

"Oh Kita," he groaned softly when his mouth moved to my neck, making me tremble against him.  
He kissed down my throat, lowering the collar of my _shihakusho _slightly as his mouth went lower, gently biting at my unguarded throat and the spot where my neck and shoulders connected.

I groaned and trembled again, yelping softly when he pushed me onto my back, sitting down on my belly.

"T-Taichou," I stammered softly, rousing him.

He surfaced to kiss me slowly, bumping foreheads and closing his eyes.  
"You stubborn, impossible, tempting woman. I doubt I wouldn't be able to keep from taking you if we weren't courting each other." He whispered.

I shivered slightly and smirked gently.  
"You already said we crossed that boundary line, the other night.** Three times**, if I remember correctly." I chided softly, stroking his cheek.  
Byakuya chuckled briefly, smiling down at me.  
"Yes we did. But you… You're stubborn, and beautiful and I can never stop thinking about you. And what you do to me." I blushed darkly and smiled again.  
"You've cast a spell I doubt will ever be broken." He mused thoughtfully; I blushed again.

I sat up slightly, forcing him to rock back onto his knees and sit across from me.  
"So, I've cast a spell on you, have I?" I teased gently.

He smirked again and pushed my hair back. "Yes, I don't think it's possible to erase it." He quipped.  
I laughed softly and smirked, kissing him. "Good, keep it that way."

I let my mind trail off to the matter at hand, sighing quietly. "You think he's going to be okay, going to Hueco Mundo?" I wondered softly, perking his ears.

Byakuya nodded and leaned in to kiss my forehead, making me blush again.

"He isn't a strong human for no apparent reason, Kita." He didn't voice the idea that I should've gone with him, for reasons I knew too well by now.  
I nodded and hugged him crawling into his lap and feeling him squeeze my hips, sighing again.

"I know; I would've gone with him, if I didn't have other obligations." I mused.  
He let me pull back as he looked at me with a lifted brow. "Such as?" He asked.

I smirked slightly and pushed my hair back.  
"You, dummy. If I'd gone with him, you would've been worried sick and probably would've dragged me home kicking and screaming." I answered, smiling briefly at the idea.

Byakuya huffed slightly and looked away.  
"Most likely, yes; except for the fact that I know you can defend yourself well enough." He replied, looking at me as I blushed slightly.

I smiled lightly. "You know it."

I pushed him down gently, smirking at his slightly surprised expression as locks of my hair fell past my shoulders. "Especially against you." I teased.

He smirked back and lifted a hand to stroke my cheek.  
"For once." He quipped, making me blush.  
I huffed and looked away, blushing still.

"Shut up." I mumbled, hearing him chuckle softly.

* * *

author's note:  
**not much to put here for now, sorry guys. reviews make me happy and spur me on to write more so it'd be a very nice gesture to comment on this. again, thanks! 8D**

song influence(s):  
**"Man Down" - Rihanna/ Loud (2011)**


	10. Ch9: Prologue3, Entering Babylon

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

"Seriously?" Renji barked.

"Kita, I thought you wanted to go help Ichigo…" Rukia began.

I shook my head. "I do want to help him, but Byakuya would kill me if I went off without him knowing. It's bad enough he would be worried sick because he's courting me."  
I laughed weakly.  
"Besides, someone's got to stay here and maintain some kind of order as a sit-in lieutenant." I mused pointedly to Renji.

The redheaded lieutenant quieted for a minute before huffing. "Fine, you can stay." He said.

Rukia looked at me again and exhaled quietly.  
"I'll be sure to smack that idiot for you, then." She smiled at me. "One of us has to be here for my brother, right?" She wondered.

I nodded and returned the smile. "Thanks, Rukia." I replied.

Renji lowered his folded arms to his sides.  
"Let's go, Rukia, before the captain finds us." He declared, elbowing her.  
Rukia nodded to him and smiled again at me before we hugged each other and then pulled away.

I nodded to her. "Be careful, you two. And don't get killed; Byakuya will never forgive me if he finds out I knew about you two going to Hueco Mundo." I added wryly.

Renji smirked at the idea. "Can't go making any promises, but we'll try." He said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head before he nodded to me and led the way down the street; Rukia glanced at me and nodded before she fell in step after Renji as they broke into a sprint.

I watched them leave and sighed quietly, yawning.

"It's too damn early to be awake…" I muttered as I traipsed back inside the house to go back to bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He's what?" Kiba demanded.

"Ya heard me. Now move your books, come on! And your polish kit, too! What the hell did I say about polishing your zanpakuto at the damn table?" I quipped knowingly, turning to him from cooking the rice to glare at him, feeling like a mother scolding her child.

He huffed and snapped his polishing kit's box lid shut, sheathing Shizuka Hakuryuujin and hoisting him over his shoulder as he carried his belongings to his room, muttering curses under his breath as he went.

I sighed and blew strands of hair from my face, returning to the food and smiling to see the tuna was ready, turning to checking on the rice.

A knock sounded on the front door; I perked up and trotted to the living room, opening the front door to see him standing on the doorstep, his stoic expression adorning his pale face.

The expression shifted into one of bemusement. "You look interesting with an apron." He mused.

I blushed and huffed, looking away.  
"Just get in here, dummy. 'Less you don't want to taste my good cooking that is!" I quipped, grabbing his wrist and leading him inside.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at me, closing the door after his wake. "You know I have servants who would prepare dinner for us, instead of you cooking." He remarked.

I made a face at him. "I wanna cook for you, though. Don't be so ungrateful." I chided, poking his chest.

He smiled a little at me, inclining his head to kiss me softly; I blushed slightly and returned the gesture, kissing warmly.  
"Are you this stubborn in _everything _you do?" He wondered with a small chuckle around my kissing, his arms finding my hips.

I huffed again and pouted up at him.  
"Pretty much. You got a problem with it?" I quipped challengingly, the pout turning into a smirk as I hugged his neck.

Byakuya smirked back, tucking a few loose strands behind my ear.  
"In most cases, yes." He mused, kissing my neck.  
I shivered slightly, sinking into his arms.  
"You're not fair." I scolded him as he kissed lower down my neck.

He nibbled at my throat. "I'm not, am I?" He teased lowly, his voice a croon at my ear as I shivered again.

I blushed. "N-nope." I stammered, my hands at his neck clawing at his scarf.

He lifted his head then to sniff the air. "Is something burning?" He wondered, looking at me; I perked up and then shut my eyes tightly.

"Shit!" I declared, pulling free from his arms to rush to the kitchen.

Smoke rose up from the burnt rice cooking over the fire; Kiba was fanning the flames, shooting me a look before he went to the kitchen faucet and filled a bowl with water, throwing the water over the burning rice.

I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Damn it." I muttered.

"No shit, there. There goes dinner." Kiba mused with a sigh as he tossed the ruined rice into the sink.

I pulled the apron off, looking to Byakuya and smiling sheepishly. "Is the dinner invite still open?" I asked.

He looked at me and smirked slightly, nodding.  
"Yes, it is; you may tag along too, Akatsuki, considering your dinner plans were… changed." He added to Kiba, ignoring the scowl he sent at him as he looked to me again.

Kiba flashed a smile. "Great, thanks, Kuchiki." He nodded, falling in step after me as I let Byakuya lead the way out of the kitchen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He scarfed his food down, eating as if he hadn't eaten in decades.

I sweatdropped and smiled at the servant who brought him another bowl of noodles, eating calmly.  
"Sorry about Kiba's… eating pace." I offered to Byakuya, smiling sheepishly at him.

He ignored Kiba's brief scowl as he bit into the piece of tuna.  
"It's all right. Although eating like a starving man isn't proper for his nobility… stature, I suppose I can let it slide." He mused.

I nodded and returned to eating, calmly ignoring Kiba's look shot in my direction.

The calm silence continued between the three of us for another couple of hours before Kiba straightened from the table to stretch his arms to the ceiling and yawn.

"Where're you off to?" I wondered confusedly, watching him hoist his zanpakuto from resting in his lap and slip it beneath his sash, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gonna go visit Rangiku. Thanks for the invite, Kuchiki. Later, sis." Kiba sighed, ruffling my hair gently as he waved to Byakuya.  
_So he won't care if I spend the night? _I silently wondered, watching him leave the dining room.

"Don't stay late again!" He called calmly, almost as if hearing my thoughts.

I blushed and huffed loudly, looking away.  
"Jackass." I grumbled sorely, leaning the side of my cheek against the open palm of my right hand as I glared in the direction he disappeared to.

"It makes me grateful to remember that he won't be spending a lot of time here, when we're married." He mused, making me jump as I almost forgot he was sitting with me.

I blushed and then smirked up at him, tossing my hair from my face.  
"Why, ya don't want my brother around? I like having _Rukia _around." I wondered lightly, allowing the smirk to remain on my lips.

He huffed calmly.  
"He's… entertaining, to say the least. Your brother may be the valiant man you make him out to be, but I  
find him obnoxious the majority of the time." He explained, sipping his tea.

I rolled my eyes at his stuffy remark, pulling away from the table to stretch my legs and yawn.  
"You're just jealous, ya know." I teased calmly, rubbing the back of my neck.

His eyes bore holes into my back as I walked away from him to go outside. "Enlighten me." He quipped as he followed quietly, opening the sliding door for me that led to the courtyard.

The Kuchiki garden was as vibrant as ever, the dying sun in the distance that bounced scarlet-orange light off the trees in the far Rukongai acting as a spotlight for the various flowers growing in the noble clan's garden.  
For as long as I could remember, and from my many teenage years spent sneaking into the Kuchiki grounds, I always admired the well-tended-to garden that was often a topic of beauty among the noble clan that owned it and their occasional guests.

He placed a hand on my shoulder calmly. "How exactly am I jealous of your brother?" He wondered quietly, perking my ears.

I blinked and smirked gently up at him, holding his hand to my shoulder.  
"'Cause you're not as animated, in public. Ya can't hold your liquor, either, as far as I know." I quipped calmly, watching a gentle breeze catch at the flowers, blowing gently at my hair.

Byakuya huffed again.  
"You know my excuse for not being animated in public. And as to holding my liquor, don't judge too quickly." He declared stubbornly.

I smirked up at him, turning from my back facing him to fully facing him, smiling challengingly.  
"What's that supposed to mean: is it that you can't hold your liquor, or you're too much afraid of what you'll do when you're drunk?" I taunted gently, seeing him cut his head to the side, a slight rosiness in his cheeks.

"Not tonight, Kita. You're expected home, soon…" He began.

"Kiba's gonna stay at the 10th squad barracks again. He won't be home tonight." I cut across him calmly, earning a curious look from him.  
I blushed slightly and fiddled with the sleeve hem of my yukata.  
"I… Can I spend the night, here? It's not that I'm afraid of sleeping at home, don't get me wrong! I can defend myself pretty well, but I just feel safer, here."  
I looked down reflexively, pushing my hair back.  
Byakuya quieted and exhaled. "You're welcome, to spend the night." He said, perking my ears.

I looked up at him and beamed lightly. He smiled slightly at me, stroking my hair.

"That doesn't permit you to pressure me into drinking, though. Not tonight." He added knowingly; I blushed humbly before sighing.

"Oh fine! Just ruin my dream!" I exclaimed dramatically.

He chuckled slightly, smirking at me.  
"You've been hanging out with Matsumoto too much." He teased calmly, kissing me softly.

I grinned gently up at him, poking his chest. "Glad one of us isn't stuffy." I teased back.

Byakuya smirked again, hooking his arms around my waist. "I'm stuffy, am I?" He wondered.  
I giggled softly and grinned again, reaching on my tiptoes to kiss him slowly, my tongue lightly flicking against the roof of his mouth in teasing.  
"Very." I quipped in a sultry croon.

He rolled his eyes knowingly at my words, hoisting me into his arms, making me yelp and cling to his neck.

"B-Byakuya put me down!" I stammered, blushing again.

He chuckled quietly and smiled, kissing me tenderly, one hand untying my hair from being held back by the white hair-tie, airing out my long hair.  
"Am I still "stuffy"?" He wondered gently, perking my ears.

I blushed and huffed, nodding. "Yep." I replied stubbornly.

He sighed patiently. "It appears you're going to have to need some _convincing_." He mused, his grip on my hips tightening slightly.

I yelped as he carried me into the house. "Y-You jerk!" I stammered annoyedly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looked at me and grinned slyly as I plopped down infront of her as she poured me a shot.

I made a face. "What's the look for?" I wondered suspiciously as I sipped the sake from my cup.

"Ya know what I'm grinning for! You got laid! I knew it." She declared lightly, perking my ears.

I spat out the sake, coughing and glaring at her through the watery-eyed tears that came from my almost choke on the strong drink. "I-I did **NOT**!" I barked, wiping my mouth and coughing again.

Rangiku rolled her eyes knowingly and pulled my cheek. "Don't deny it~! I can see yer _glowing_, Kita-nee!" She declared in a sing-song voice, making me blush darkly.

I huffed and looked away, swatting her hand away from my face. "G-guess I am, huh?" I muttered.  
She grinned lightly and nodded. "Yep! Now spill, this was the first time you got laid, wasn't it?" She wondered of me, perking my ears again.

I blushed heavily and folded my arms. "Second time." I mumbled.

She made a high-pitched squeal and pulled me forward to crush me in a bear-hug, making me yelp and wriggle against being pressed to her larger bust.  
"**I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! MY LITTLE KITA HAS GROWN UP**~!" Rangiku wailed, waterfalls running down her cheeks.  
I blushed again and yelped slightly, trying to pull away. "I'm glad ya are, Ran-chan, now let me go!" I barked.

"**RANGIKU**! Keep it down in there!" Hitsugaya yelled from the hall.

"Hi, _Toshiro_!" I hollered to him.

"**THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA, 3RD SEAT**!" He bellowed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kiba spat out his tea.

"Y-you're going?" He coughed, letting me whack him gently on the back to help him from choking.

I nodded. "Yeah, Byakuya got clearance for me to accompany him and the other captains to Hueco Mundo. I wanna go." I declared quietly, perking his ears.

Kiba snorted.  
"The hell you're going. I won't allow it! Kita, you're crazy to want to go into the heart of enemy territory. Ya don't know how strong those Arrancar are." He barked, his usual bemusement gone from his face.

I huffed and scowled at him. "I can protect myself, dumbass. Besides, I'll be with Byakuya. It's not like I don't know how to handle a sword." I declared annoyedly, putting my fists on my hips.

Kiba sighed exasperatedly. "You're still crazy. Why the hell is he even letting you go? He's courting you." He quipped confusedly, frowning back.

"Because unlike you, I trust in her abilities." His voice declared, making me jump.

We both looked to see Byakuya walking towards us from beneath the shade of the raised pathway, stopping short of standing at my side.

"You're just gonna let my baby sister walk into enemy territory without asking me first?" Kiba turned on him, straightening to stand his full height of six feet, amber staring into gray.

Byakuya scowled at him. "I was not aware she had to ask your permission to **walk**, Akatsuki." He quipped coolly.  
"What was that?" He growled, his jaw tightening at the insult.

"Whether you like it or not, Kita is a grown woman. She was permitted to come along because, as her captain, I have faith in her ability to withstand long enough against an Espada." He explained calmly, perking my ears.

I blushed slightly and smiled at him, pushing my hair back. "Aside from the fact that I wanna help Ichigo." I quipped lightly.

Byakuya made a face and exhaled. "Yes, that as well." He mused.

Kiba stared at me for a moment longer before he huffed and folded his arms, looking to the side. "Yer both crazy."  
He relaxed his stance to rub the back of his neck resignedly.  
"I know you too well to know you're gonna try and beat the ever-living shit outta me if I keep ya here, so I'll let it slide this one time. But you," he sighed, his face turning serious as he glared at Byakuya sharply. "If _anything _happens to my baby sister, I'll kill you with my bare hands. Got it?" Kiba vowed frostily, his amber eyes resembling burning flames as they bore into Byakuya's impassive gray stare.

He nodded and returned the frown.  
"I can assure you I will do my best to bring her back in one piece." He replied stoically.

I made a face as Kiba sighed slightly and nodded back, his jaw unclenching as his amber eyes turned calm again.  
"Good. Thank you, Kuchiki." He declared.

Byakuya allowed his arms to unfold from being positioned at his chest.  
"Don't mention it, Akatsuki. Ever." He quipped before he turned to me. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, so I can assume you'll want to get some rest tonight." He pointed out, flashing a rare smile down at me.

I huffed calmly and nodded.  
"Yeah, without sleeping a…" I let my sentence trail off as I felt Kiba's penetrating glare on the side of my head.

I laughed weakly and smiled at my captain.  
"Anyway, I guess ya've gotta get back to work, so later, Taichou!" I declared lightly, hopping to my feet to escort him back to the raised pathway.

"See ya, Kiba!" I waved to my brother, dragging Byakuya by the arm down the pathway.

We both heaved a sigh of relief when he disappeared and retreated home; he looked to me and smirked slightly.  
"That was too close." He mused.  
I blushed slightly and smiled again. "I know, I almost let it slip. Sorry, Taichou." I apologized sheepishly.

Byakuya nodded. "It's all right, Kita. Try not to do it again, though. At least not until after we're married." He mused.

I blushed again and smiled slightly. "Right." _I gotta get used to hearing him say that_, I thought.

* * *

author's note:  
**not much to put here, at the moment. i did almost publish ch.10 ahead of this one, ten minutes ago. lol i think the congestion in my throat is getting to my poor brain.. |'D**

**anyway, review please! thanks~ 8D**


	11. Ch10: Babylon1, Death and Demolition

disclaimer!** Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

The wind caught at my hair, tugging at it gently.

I looked to Byakuya as Captain Unohana instructed Hanataro to aid him.  
"Taichou, if it's all right with you, can I accompany Captain Zaraki to find Ichigo?" I asked him, seeing his gray eyes flicker between me and Zaraki before he nodded.

"So long as you refrain from charging into a battle recklessly, then yes." He replied, perking my ears.

I huffed and smiled at him, nodding. "I won't." I quipped.

Zaraki scowled at Byakuya.  
"Just stay outta my way, ya got that Akatsuki?" He declared, looking down at me through the eye-patch covering his right eye.

I nodded and bowed slightly. "Understood!" I smiled sheepishly.

Byakuya turned away to seek out Rukia.  
"Come, Hanataro Yamada." He beckoned coolly, glancing back at me and allowing his stoic gaze to soften before he turned away again to disappear in a whisper of _shun-po_.

I smiled after him as Hanataro yelped a complaint and sprinted after his lead.

"Let's go, Akatsuki!" Zaraki growled, perking my ears.

"Right!" I barked, flash-stepping after him into the vast desert.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Geez, Captain! I said to go easy on the kid; he's gotten the shit beaten out of him after all!" I barked as I landed gently next to the shocked orange-haired boy, scowling at Zaraki.

He snorted.  
"The hell he has! Now quit griping, Akatsuki!" He barked back, throwing me a scowl over his shoulder before he turned to stand off against the Espada before him.

"K-Kita. I thought you stayed in the Soul Society…" Ichigo asked confusedly, looking up at me.

I huffed and made a face, staring back.  
"Don't talk a lot, okay? You're injured. Oi, Inoue, I've got Ichigo, you heal that girl." I declared as I heard her make her way over to us, looking over my shoulder at her slightly surprised gray eyes.

She nodded. "R-Right; I'll heal her right now!" She declared, smiling weakly at me before she went to tend to the green-haired Arrancar girl.

I smiled back, looking down at Ichigo as I focused my kido into my palms, starting to heal him.

Ichigo smiled slightly up at me.  
"Kita, did Byakuya…?" He wondered, his voice trailing off as he seemed to remember Rukia.

I nodded.  
"Rukia's safe now; judging by Byakuya's heightening of his _reiatsu_, he's probably killed the Espada that was going to kill her." I answered gently.

He smiled again, seeming happy.  
"Good, I'm glad. Thanks for coming, by the way. I was starting to wonder if you weren't just talking big about fighting with us." He declared.  
I huffed and made a face, frowning down at him.  
"You're welcome. Though don't tempt me to reopen those wounds of yours, baka strawberry." I quipped, smirking down at him.

He smirked back, lying still as I continued to tend to his injuries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inoue, Yachiru and I looked on in bewilderment as Zaraki smashed the orange shield that had encased Ichigo.

"C-Captain, what're you doing..?" I began confusedly before he grabbed Ichigo by the scruff of his coat and threw him far away, his body skipping on the sandy dunes of the desert, making a sweatdrop form on my brow.

"What the hell're you doing?" Ichigo barked angrily as he hopped back to his feet and glared at Zaraki.

"Your sword, pick it up." He growled at him. "Then take the girl and hurry home; your job is done. We'll handle it from here." He declared as Ichigo picked up his _Tensa Zangetsu_ from the ground and looked at him.

"What're you talking about? I've come this far! I've gotta…" Ichigo began.

"What the hell are you? You're a Substitute Soul Reaper. Your job is to protect that town, right? Ya should be satisfied with saving that woman. If you understand, hurry and go home. Besides, you've enjoyed your fair share of cutting and getting cut up." Zaraki growled, turning away from him.

Ichigo and I looked at him. "Huh..?" Ichigo wondered confusedly.

"Woman! Heal my wounds!" Zaraki barked, making me jump to my feet before realizing he was referring to Inoue.

"Y-Yes sir!" She yelped, rushing towards him.

As she drew closer towards him, a sudden buzz of _sonido _sounded as a man with wavy brown hair appeared before her.

An Espada.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, a look of slight remorse crossing his face.  
"Sorry; to be honest, I don't like these kinds of situations."  
He turned a cool gray eye to us. "I'm gonna borrow her for a bit." He excused his actions.

Ichigo and Zaraki flew forward.

"Bakudo 63…" I began to chant swiftly, perking up when the Espada and Inoue disappeared with another buzz of _sonido_.

"Inoue!" I barked in desperation, lowering my arms and glaring at the spot where she'd stood seconds ago.

A shrill buzz sounded in the air, a sign someone was using _Tenteikura_, perking my ears as well as Ichigo's, Zaraki's, and Yachiru's.

"_Can you hear me, members of the invading forces?_" A familiar drawling voice wondered, sounding as if it were being broadcasted for the whole entirety of Hueco Mundo to hear.

I widened my eyes slightly. That voice…

"Aizen!" Ichigo declared, perking my ears.

"_Allow me to first convey my respect for having felled so many of the Espada. More importantly, we will now commence our invasion of the World of the Living…_" Aizen continued.

I widened my eyes again. "What?" Ichigo gasped in likewise shock.

**Invade**… the World of the Living…?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I clucked my tongue and glared after his wake, looking to Zaraki briefly before huffing and clenching my fists.

"Stupid moron." I muttered, gripping the hilt of my zanpakuto and sprinting after Ichigo, gaining speed and using _shun-po_ to better catch up with him.  
Byakuya had requested I not rush into battle "recklessly".

I just hoped he wasn't gonna be _too _upset with me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're in the way, _dumbass_!"

A wide jet of blue flame flew past him, narrowly missing his right arm as three of the skull-wearing soldiers were felled, sent down to the sand burnt to a crisp.

Ichigo widened his eyes and then looked at me as I landed gracefully on the air current.  
"Kita. I thought you'd stayed behind again." He declared, grunting and blocking a side-swipe from one of the soldiers' katana.

I extended Kuro Yaibira, swinging the blade at two that flew at me, knocking them back.  
"Like hell I did! I came to fight, remember? Otherwise, what the hell woulda been the point of me coming here to help you?" I barked, looking at him and smirking.

He perked up slightly, ducking a _Shakkaho_ I threw at one of the soldiers, his brown eyes softening slightly when he seemed to recover.  
"You still want to help me?" He wondered.

I nodded and smiled gently.  
"You're just about the most reckless kid I've ever met, probably even moreso reckless than Byakuya. But you've got guts, and I admire that." I huffed slightly and smirked again. "Don't get yourself killed just because you've got that mask, either." I declared calmly, grunting softly and ducking a katana, using _Shakkaho _again to blast away another soldier.

"R-right!" He barked, using his _Getsuga Tensho _on five more, felling them. "Oi, Kita." He declared, perking my ears.

I looked at him to meet his cocky brown stare; he smirked.  
"Don't get yourself killed either, just 'cuz you're marrying a stuffy noble like Byakuya." He returned, an air of arrogance ringing in his voice.

I laughed and smirked again.  
"Just shut up already, moron. Otherwise I'll kill you before these skull-headed dumbasses do. Hado 33: _Sokatsui!_" I chanted, extending a hand and felling three soldiers, swinging Kuro Yaibira at five more on the right.

Twelve more flew at me, separating me from Ichigo.  
"_Hado 31: Shakkaho_!" I shouted, firing off a round of six fireballs at the soldiers, felling four before four more replaced them, charging me.

"Shit; how many of these friggin' guys are there?" Ichigo barked nearby.

I felled three more, widening my eyes slightly when two flew at Ichigo from behind.  
"Ichigo!" I shouted, rushing towards him.

A long extension of jagged blades blocked the six infront of Ichigo, felling them as blood flew.

I widened my eyes again and grunted, swinging Kuro Yaibira.  
"Ichigo, **DUCK**!" I shouted, swinging the blade forward by the black chain and felling the two at his back, blood flying as they were knocked out of the sky.  
I panted slightly and glared at the remaining amount of skull-clad soldiers, Kuro Yaibira retracting into her sickle-like shaped shikai.

"Renji!" Ichigo barked in surprise as he felled another round of soldiers with a battle-happy grin plastered to his face.

"It's about time, dumbass! I was starting to wonder if ya hadn't gotten hacked off yet!" I hollered down at the red-haired lieutenant, firing off five more _Shakkaho _at seven soldiers, watching them be felled and knocked out of the sky.

He huffed. "It's great to see you too, Kita!" He hollered back, quieting as we watched Ichigo's friend Chad send part of the wall the _Exequias _were standing on crashing down into the sand.

"Chad!" Ichigo barked in elation at seeing him still standing; he smiled and flashed a thumb's up.

"You damn fools! Do not be distracted by uncertainties as minor as these!" The soldier with the bull's skull for a head – my guess is he was the leader – exclaimed, rushing at Ichigo from behind.

I aimed my opened palms at him. "Hado 73…" I began to chant.

"**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren**!" A familiar voice shouted, freezing the bull-skull-wearing _Exequias_' right forearm in a thick beam of ice.

"Rukia!" Ichigo barked happily, smiling up at her.

"Save the reunion for later. Get going, Ichigo!" She quipped sharply, scowling knowingly at him.

He nodded. "Right!" He barked, glancing at me and nodding briefly before he rushed ahead of us to the looming buildings of Las Noches.

I huffed and smiled after him, watching Rukia descend to stand next to me.  
"Good to see you're back." I greeted calmly.  
Rukia smiled at me.  
"Likewise. Y'know my brother isn't gonna be too happy about you rushing into this." She mused.

I sighed.  
"He'll just have to deal with it later. By the way, thanks for stealing my shot. I was gonna burn that Exequias bastard through the sky." I added pointedly, perking her ears.

She huffed annoyedly and scowled.  
"Your kido chant was too slow! Besides, if it weren't for me he would've ripped Ichigo's arm off!" She barked indignantly.

I made a face and then quieted, huffing. "I guess you've got a point. Sorta." I muttered, smirking gently at her.  
"Thanks anyway, Rukia." I said.

Rukia nodded and returned the smirk. "You're welcome, Kita."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This guy seemed to finally be at his limits.

Rukia's latest blow had frozen his _Resurrecion,_ _Calaveras_, rendering him basically powerless.  
Although it took a combined effort of Renji, Chad, and me to destroy his "minions", her attack was literally the icing on the cake.

As Rukia was about to deliver the final blow, a giant tan-skinned hand crushed the _Exequias_ leader, shocking the both of us.

"What?" She barked.

"What in the..?" I began in surprise, perking up as a giant Espada appeared before us.

I perked up slightly to realize that this wasn't just any giant, it was Yammy, one of the Espada that had ambushed Hitsugaya's team in the World of the Living, from what Urahara mentioned that same evening.

He crashed down onto the remains of the building, sending Rukia and myself flying in retreat.

"That's Yammy!" Chad exclaimed in surprise as we regrouped with him and Renji.  
"Yammy! The Espada Captain Hitsugaya mentioned?" Renji wondered in likewise surprise.  
"Yeah, but it's weird. I fought him once in the World of the Living; he was pretty huge back then, but he's a whole lot bigger now." He explained.

I huffed slightly. "That's pretty obvious. He looks like a giant gorilla, if ya ask me." I commented.

"**_Shit… I won't forgive that four eyed bastard… I will never forgive him! I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!_**" Yammy roared, the loudness from his exclamation ringing in the air like a hollow echo coming from an injured elephant.

An ear-shattering crash sounded then as a wide circle was cut into the blue sky of the desert miles away, a bright white beam of light just as wide as the circular cut crashing down into the sand, exploding dust flying in the air from the impact.

I widened my eyes alertly. "What the hell… coulda created that?" I demanded.

"Now what?" Renji barked.

"It came from above the dome…!" Chad exclaimed.

Rukia gasped softly.  
"This _reiatsu_… Ichigo…!" She declared, perking my ears.

I widened my eyes again. _Ichigo…?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Kita… Kita! _**Master! **A silvery voice sounded in my head.

_Kuro Yaibira…? _I responded, feeling sluggish and like my head was being stabbed with millions of blades.

_Master, get up! You're supposed to be the third strongest, remember? You swore to never give up! Now_ **GET UP**!  
The silvery voice turned into a loud shriek, the noise ringing loudly in my ears.

I opened my eyes partly and grunted slightly, rising to my hands and knees, seeing the unreleased katana of Kuro Yaibira inches away from my hands.

I gripped the hilt, my fist shaking slightly as her power flowed through my arm and soon all the way through my body, my limbs moving until I stood up.

I smiled down at the katana. _Thank you, Kuro Yaibira_.  
I looked up to see Renji and Chad were knocked out cold near me, lying face-first in the sandy ground.

I made a face and perked up to hear distant muffled struggling noises coming from above; I looked heavenward and widened my eyes slightly to see a _Resurrecion_-transformed Yammy Llargo clutching a wriggling Rukia in his large left hand.

_Rukia_…! I clenched the hilt of Kuro Yaibira, extending her sickle-blade and glaring up at the giant Espada.

Taking him on directly would backfire and only get us _both_ killed.  
Taking him on from the side might work, if I were as fast as Byakuya or Yoruichi.  
_  
Geez, how do you take down a giant bastard like this guy?_ I silently demanded of the desert, perking up when Rukia used _Sokatsui _on his face to try and divert him.

I widened my eyes slightly.

That just might _work…_

Rukia was falling down at a fast pace, breaking my chain of thought again as I watched her fall.

"Rukia!" I shouted, chanting swiftly as I lifted a hand.

"Bakudo 37: _Tsuriboshi_!" I exclaimed, watching a wide spider-like web-net of blue energy appear where she would land, praying she would make it.

A large cloud of dust consumed the spot, making me raise my arms up to shield my eyes of the flying debris.  
I widened my eyes when I saw what had saved her.

Or rather... _who._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yo." He greeted calmly. "Ya've gotten pretty big since the last time I saw you; I almost didn't recognize you!" He declared, indicating the transformed Yammy.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia declared in shock.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Yammy roared.  
"Ya dumbass, it took you long enough!" I declared, approaching him and Rukia and smiling.

Ichigo huffed and returned the smile, his brown eyes confident again. "Sorry for coming late. Again." He quipped.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.  
"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her. She's been talkin' about ya ever since you went up there to kill off that Espada." I declared, nodding to Rukia's slightly disheveled form behind him.

"_**W-What**_? _The HELL I have_! I would **never** swoon over a **_dumbass _**like him!" Rukia shouted indignantly, pointing a trembling finger at Ichigo.

"Who're ya callin' a _dumbass_, **ya idiot**?" Ichigo fired back annoyedly, glaring at her with a vein making his left eye twitch.

"You, **OBVIOUSLY**!" She shouted again, returning the annoyed glare.  
I fell silent and laughed gently. "Good to see you back, strawberry." I declared, quieting the argument before it could begin, making both Ichigo and Rukia look at me.  
Ichigo snorted indignantly again and scowled. "Geez, yer both so damn _annoying_…" He growled.

"**WHAT WAS THAT**?" I shouted.

"**HOW DARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL JACKASS**!" Rukia screeched.

"**_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_**"  
The sound of a charging _cero _interrupted us, reminding us of our situation.

Ichigo reacted quicker than I would have, swinging his _Tensa Zangetsu_ as a blast from his zanpakuto blocked the oncoming _cero_ in time.  
He scowled up at the giant Espada that was recovering from the blow he'd delivered.

"Ichigo, why're you alone? Didn't you rescue Inoue…?" Rukia asked curiously, perking his ears.  
He looked from her to me.  
"I did rescue her; right now, she's taking care of Uryu's wounds. It's safer there than it is here, right?" He replied, looking away.

I scowled slightly at the strange glint that had shown in his brown eyes, gripping the hilt of Kuro Yaibira.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"**Ichigo**!" I shouted, sprinting forward at Yammy, extending Kuro Yaibira and swiftly chanting an incantation.

"Hado 63…" I began to chant, praying it would make him let Ichigo free.

"_Hado 33: Sokatsui._"

A wide jet of blue flame flew at Yammy from the side, blind-siding him and forcing him to fall back.

I skidded to a halt and widened my eyes, looking in the direction where the _Sokatsui _spell had come from.

An effortless '_shink_' sounded as one of Yammy's legs got cut off, perking my ears.

"Sunnuva bitch. The hell are ya doing, jumping in first? Get back!" A familiar growl sounded as the dust was beginning to clear.

"What are you talking about? I arrived here first: you are the one who should learn his place." A cool stoic remark followed the growl's outburst.

I looked at the two men who had come at last and smiled slightly.  
"Well, it's about time."

* * *

author's note:  
**soo yeah, now the story is winding down to the last parts of the anime.  
a little note i'm going to put here is that this fanfic will NOT** **be following the plot of the current arc in the Bleach manga. after reading the latest chapter as of 24 hours ago, i refuse to allow my fanfic to be weighed down by tedious and depressing events currently going on in the manga.**

**in other news, just wanted to brief my reader(s) on that little tidbit, and also, review please! thanks~ 8D**

song influence(s):  
**"Babylon the Murderer" - P.O.D./ Murdered Love (2012)**


	12. Ch11: Babylon2, Kiss the Stars

disclaimer! **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~ **

* * *

His stoic gray stare turned in my direction; he scoffed quietly, hiding a smirk.  
"It wasn't my fault for coming to rescue you so late." He replied pointedly, perking my ears.

I scowled and then snorted, glaring annoyedly.  
"'_Rescue_'? Since when the hell did I ever ask ya to rescue me? I'm a grown woman, damn it! _And _your third seat!" I barked, feeling a vein beneath my right eye making it twitch as I glared at him.

Byakuya huffed. "And also the _woman _I am courting, thus my indication, that, as your fiancé, rescuing you from any dangerous situation is part of my duty in regards to courting you." He returned knowingly, a bemused smile shining in his gray eyes when I met them.

I huffed loudly and scowled at him, feeling my cheeks heat up in frustration and embarrassment as I looked away.  
"'Duty', _my ass_. You just wanted to be a damn knight in shining armor." I growled under my breath.

He hid his amusement from Ichigo and Zaraki. "You're very… _attractive_, when you're frustrated." He teased in a quiet voice low enough that they couldn't hear, perking my ears again.

I snorted indignantly and glared again, my cheeks burning. "Shut up! Arrogant idiot." I barked, looking away again while still feeling his gray eyes remain on me.

"Stubborn woman." He seemed completely amused with my frustration.

I huffed.

Yammy staggered to stand upright, perking my ears.

"He's already up? Geez, how tough is he I wonder." I muttered.  
"Fall back, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya ordered, making me look at him curiously.

"Huh..?" Ichigo quipped confusedly.

"No 'huh..?' we're tellin' ya to get the hell outta the way! Yer a disgrace that gets his ass kicked wherever he goes, shithead." Zaraki elaborated with a snide bark of laughter.

I sweatdropped when he tried to slash Ichigo, apparently trying to scare him.  
Or so I hoped!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sweatdropped again when they went at each other, exhaling.  
"Geez, you two can be such idiots…" I sighed, perking up again as Yammy resurfaced a third time.  
_  
He's still _**standing**_? After taking a double-hit from both Byakuya and Zaraki…_  
The way this battle was going was starting to worry me.

I widened my eyes in shock as he grew again, stopping short of looking like a giant ogre.  
_  
Oh great…_ I sighed quietly and felt my _reiatsu_ flare around me. "Fall to Earth."  
I glared up at the Espada, exhaling again and flying forward.

"Ya might wanna move, Taichou!" I hollered, swinging the blade of my scythe at Yammy's face, a large gust of wind slapping him between the eyes and making him snarl in annoyance.

Byakuya huffed slightly next to me. "I was not entirely aware you had achieved bankai." He declared.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Someone had to step forward; you and Zaraki were at each other's throats a few seconds ago." I quipped.

Yammy swung a fist at me; I dodged effortlessly, glaring at him. "Talk about rude! Asshole. First Howl, _Okami Enshoku_!" I ordered, swinging the blade at him and watching five sprites of orange flame form into wolves as they yipped and charged Yammy, attacking his face.

He growled loudly in frustration as the wolves burned parts of his face, swatting them with a large hand, making the sprites yip and howl as they faded into the air.

Yammy laughed at me, a dangerous grin plastered to his large face. "Is that all ya got, Soul Reaper?" He demanded, swinging a hand at me.

I disappeared, reappearing at his side as I grunted and swung the blade down on his forehead; his large hand caught the scythe's blade, then, making me perk up slightly.

He released a loud bark of laughter, plucking the scythe from my hand and tossing it into the distant dunes as he grabbed my waist and held me in his right thumb and index fingers' grip, making me squirm and wriggle.

"You sure as hell got long hair! For a weak-ass bitch!" He declared, pulling at my hair.

"Y-You bastard! Let me go!" I shouted, raising a hand at him. "Hado 31: _Shakkaho_!" I shouted, firing a wide fireball at his face.  
Yammy pulled his head back, coming back laughing.  
"Nice trick, brat!" He crowed, squeezing on my body and yanking at my hair sharply.

A glint of silver out of the corner of my eye diverted my attention away from the giant's taunting before I was released from his grip, a loud roar of pain coming from the giant as I fell.

A pair of arms caught me in time, landing gracefully on the desert ground beneath us.

I perked up to see his gray eyes staring at me. "Taichou?" I wondered curiously.  
He set me down, his right hand gripping the hilt of _Senbon Zakura_'s blood-stained katana.  
"You reckless woman! I knew I shouldn't have let you come." He declared; his face was a degree paler than normal as his gray eyes burned with a mixture of relief and fury that I'd charged in like that.

I huffed and glared at him.  
"You would've still been quarreling with Zaraki if I didn't make a move!" I snapped, making to add something else when I saw a thick lock of my hair land on the sandy ground at my feet, blowing in the stray breeze.

I looked down at the lock of my hair, widening my eyes slightly before I reached inside my robes to pull out a compact mirror and open it, gasping slightly as I saw that my hair had been cut by a blade, the disheveled bob framing my face dancing in the wind as loose strands flew away.

"Byakuya. Did you…?"  
I looked at him then, noticing he picked a strand of hair off the blade of his zanpakuto, letting it fly in the wind.  
He nodded.  
"How else would Yammy have let you free?" He returned calmly, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded back and blushed slightly, smiling at him. "Thanks, for doing that." I thanked him quietly.  
He returned the smile, sighing a little. "You're welcome. Just try not to do that, again." He replied, looking at me knowingly.

I huffed and pouted, folding my arms. "I can't make any concrete promises there, Taichou." I quipped.

Yammy roared again as he seemed to be fairing off against Zaraki pretty well, considering.  
I gathered my discarded zanpakuto, frowning slightly to see it had returned to the normal shape of a katana.  
_Of all times, Kuro_, I thought, perking up as Yammy swung a large fist down at where I was standing.

I flash-stepped away in time, reappearing before the giant, slightly panting from making a move so quickly.

Byakuya had released his shikai again, the swarm of blades flying at Yammy's open spots that Zaraki had left, making the giant Espada roar in annoyance when the pink blades grazed and cut at his strong _hierro_.

I scowled at them and huffed, gripping the hilt of Kuro Yaibira as my _reiatsu_ rose up again.  
_Let's do this right this time, Kuro-nee_, I mentally spoke to her.  
She seemed to nod.  
_Yes, Master; let's go_. She replied, her silvery voice carrying a determined edge to it as I swung the blade in a half-circle.

"Bankai!" I commanded, swinging the handle of the large black and red scythe and gripping it reflexively as I flew forward.

"_First Howl, Okami Enshoku_!"  
A large string of orange wolf sprites howled into the air as they flew forward at Yammy, dodging the swarming pink shards of _Senbon Zakura_, their yips and barks seeming to annoy the giant further as he swatted them with a wave of his large hand.

Byakuya glanced my way as I appeared at his side when he fell back a few yards away from the angered giant.  
"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to get serious." He mused, perking my ears.

I huffed and smirked at him.  
"How do ya like it so far?" I quipped teasingly, watching Yammy grab at me from out of the corner of my eye. "Geez, you're rude! Hado 63: _Raikoho_." I exclaimed, extending my free hand at his face as the giant charge of yellow energy flew at him.

Yammy roared again as he fell back and teetered a bit backwards from my strike as I swung the handle of the scythe in a circle and aimed the red blade of the weapon at him as the dust cleared.

"**You little** **BITCH**!" He howled as his arms flew at me again.

I huffed calmly and grinned.  
"Third Howl, _Korosutsuki Kuro_." I commanded quietly; a large beam of black and red-tinged energy projected out from the top of the blade, crashing into Yammy's front and sending him down, a loud crash shaking the ground as he fell.

I scowled down at where he fell, resting the scythe against my shoulder.

"You made taking him down look like child's play." He mused as he also looked down at where the giant fell.  
I nodded and smiled at him. "Guess I did, didn't I?" I replied.  
_  
That doesn't mean he's completely down for the count_, Kuro growled softly in my head.  
_  
You're right_. I frowned as the dust was beginning to clear.  
_Even though I'd like to hope that's all it would take…_

A ripping in the atmosphere perked my ears as a wide red _cero _flew upward at me from below the dust cloud.

A swell of pink shards blocked it in time as he pulled me back by my arm, barring me from moving forward with his extended hand as the pink shards calmed from blocking the _cero_.

"Apparently one blow from your bankai's _Korosutsuki Kuro _didn't cut it." He mused darkly, looking to me.

I nodded.  
"I know, even though I wish it did." I returned in the same tone, gripping the handle of my scythe reflexively.

Yammy laughed as he straightened, his maniacal grin plastered to his large face, beady eyes leering at us. "Nice try, ya little insect! Now I'm really gonna fucking kill you!" He vowed, charging up another _cero_.

"_Senkei, Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi_."

Thousands of rows of glowing pink katana surrounded Yammy before breaking into millions of shards as they negated his _cero_ and pin-pointed in on his face and body, striking him.  
I sighed slightly.  
"Thanks, Byakuya." I thanked him, perking up slightly as Zaraki was back up again, slicing at Yammy's legs from below.

It took a combined effort of both captains to fell and force his _Resurrecion _to fade away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Since there's still no Soul Reaper in the Soul Society that could take his place…"

"He sounds like he's still as healthy as a horse, if he's able to yell at my captain for losing his haori." I declared, alerting all three members of the 13th Division of my presence as I came forward.

"Kita, it's good to see you're back." Captain Ukitake declared first, smiling at me kindly.

I nodded and returned the smile.  
"Yeah, it feels good to be home. Taichou, how're ya feeling? Byakuya told me about you getting stabbed by one of the Espada in Karakura Town." I replied, looking at him with slight concern.

Ukitake chuckled and smiled again. "I'm doing well, Kita. Thank you for the concern." He assured me lightly.

I smiled back and nodded slightly. "It's no problem, Taichou." I shrugged.

The doors swung open as all three captains – Kyoraku, Zaraki, and Byakuya – exited the meeting room.  
Byakuya raised a brow at seeing me present.

"Kita-chan, good to have you back. Your new haircut makes you look even _more_ beautiful than Matsumoto!" Kyoraku spoke lightly, perking my ears.

I laughed weakly and rubbed behind my neck, smiling humbly.  
"Thank you, Captain Kyoraku. Though I doubt any girl in the entirety of the Seireitei could be as pretty as Rangiku." I replied sheepishly.

"Now now, stop flirting with Kita, Shunsui! She **is** being courted by Byakuya after all." Ukitake put in chidingly, making me blush slightly.  
_Did _**every**_ noble family know? _I wondered.

"Thank you for keeping her company, Juushiro. Kita," Byakuya spoke finally, bowing slightly to the older captain and nodding to me as he flash-stepped away.

I sighed and followed his quick movements until we were nearing the barracks.

"The audacity of Kyoraku, flirting with you in my presence." He muttered as I approached his side, garnering my attention.  
I rolled my eyes at him and smiled patiently.  
"Calm yourself, will you? It's not as if I'm interested. He's too old. And a drunken letch." I declared, hooking an arm around his elbow.

Byakuya squeezed my hand reflexively.  
"It's not as if I'm angered with him, either. I just happen to find it annoying and low-class of a captain to shamelessly flirt with a woman who is promised to someone else." He explained his reasoning, a hint of distaste on his tongue.

I blinked and made a face before huffing quietly. "You're being protective. _Again_." I remarked.

He looked at me and then returned the huff. "Given the current string of events that occurred in the Winter War, I believe I have a _right_ to be protective of you."  
He sighed as he led me into his office, closing the door behind us.

"I'm aware that it's rather early for a wedding gift, but considering I was the one who cut your hair in Hueco Mundo, I felt like I should give you your wedding present now." He declared as he went behind his desk, pulling out one of the drawers and closing it as he carried a rectangular brown box made of fine polished wood to me, opening the box.

I widened my eyes slightly at seeing the one kenseikan clip resting in what appeared to be blue velvet, the clip colored bone white. I looked up at him then and saw him smile slightly.  
"Byakuya," I declared quietly, lifting the clip out and holding it to feel that it was light-weight despite the fact that it was made of some sort of clay or porcelain.  
He closed the box and placed it on his desk as he turned to help me put it on, letting me gather a few locks of black hair on the right side of my face as he clipped it, pulling back to look at me.

I blushed humbly and smiled up at him. "Well?" I pressed curiously.

He returned the smile, stroking my hair.  
"You really do look beautiful, now moreso with your own kenseikan." He answered me, perking my ears.

I blushed again and chuckled, smiling softly when he cupped my cheek.  
"Thank you, for giving me this. I've been meaning to ask you something, though." I replied, perking his ears.

He smirked slightly, tucking a few strands behind my ear. "What is it?"  
I held his hand to my cheek.

"Do you still feel it's right, to break the rules by marrying someone like me? I mean, the Akatsuki clan's fame died out centuries ago, and Kiba's the rightful heir to the clan's head… I'm not even a princess or a nobleman's daughter or anything grand like that." I asked thoughtfully, lowering my gaze to stare at the fabric of his scarf coiled around his neck and shoulders.

Byakuya exhaled and gently took my face in his hands.  
"Despite your low expectations for acceptance by my family's elders, it is first and foremost **my** decision on whom I choose to be my wife. So long as the woman I choose has an ounce of noble blood, it's good enough to satisfy the elders. So to answer your question, _yes_, I do." He explained patiently, perking my ears and making my eyes widen slightly.

I looked down again, looking back up at him concernedly. "Do you think they'll like me?" I wondered quietly.

He sighed this time, kissing me firmly before releasing my lips of his crushing mouth.

"The only enemy you have to worry about is the other noble women who are probably jealous that I chose you over them." He replied in the same tone, smiling gently at me.

I blushed and then chuckled softly, nodding. "Okay, if you say so. I trust you." I smiled back, kissing tenderly.

Byakuya kissed back, pulling away to stroke my hair again. "Why are you so worried over these things, anyway?" He wondered.  
I shrugged absently and looked up at him.  
"I've never gotten married before, so it's new to me. And especially to a noble with such a well-known clan name like you." I explained, rubbing my arm habitually.

He rolled his eyes at me, kissing my forehead. "You're thinking too much." He scolded gently.

I blushed and huffed, folding my arms. "I can't help it, it's a habit." I quipped indignantly.

* * *

author's note:  
**ok kiddies, this might be the end of the story.. not! lol i intend to put a little snippet here about how certain events led to future results a few decades from this point in the story. keep reading and review please! thanks~ 8D**

song reference(s):  
**"Babylon the Murderer" - P.O.D./ Murdered Love (2012)**  
**"Cold" - Static-X/ Machine (2001)**


	13. Ch12: End of Babylon, New Sun Rising

(last) disclaimer: **Tite Kubo owns everything; Kita and Kiba are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

**_17 Months Later.._**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The loud roar of the hollow rang in the forest air.

"Keep it down, will you? It's too damn early to be making such a ruckus."

A shallow line cut through the hollow's mask, slicing it directly in half down from the crown of its mask to the chin as the cut went lower until it split completely in half down the middle.  
It fell to the ground with a mighty '_thud_', the remains disintegrating into _reishi _particles that floated up into the air.

"If I wasn't ordered to be the sit-in lieutenant while he was gone, I'd be back at home sleeping." I muttered as I sheathed my zanpakuto calmly and returned to the barracks.

It'd been almost two years since the Winter War.

Everyone I knew had moved on, getting stronger day by day.  
Even I had moved on.  
From the day I married Byakuya, I swore to myself to make myself stronger and train so I wouldn't be seen as just another pretty face added to the Kuchiki clan's lineage, so I would be a worthy woman and strong warrior in the eyes of my new family.

And Ichigo... he'd lost his powers, as a Soul Reaper.

At least, until a few days ago.

Or sooner than that, as I'd hoped, from what Rukia told me the Captain-General permitted the Gotei 13 to do to aid him in return for his "valiant bravery" in aiding the Soul Society in the Winter War.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sighed quietly as I walked past my office to enter Byakuya's office, seeing his seat was still vacant; I smiled to myself, walking forward to sit at his desk.

_Things from his point of view back here look interesting_, I thought to myself, looking to the opened door of his office and sighing quietly; I rested my head on my arms on the desktop, closing my eyes.

I hadn't gotten much sleep the past night; most of my time I should've spent getting beauty rest was spent thinking on Ichigo, and Byakuya, wondering if they were okay.

"Well, **you** look sullen." A familiar voice declared aloud.

My head shot up alertly as I looked up with surprised eyes to meet his familiar gray stare, a bemused smile plaguing his lips as he found me sitting at his desk.

I got out of his seat to throw myself into his arms, hugging him.  
"I'm glad you're back. The mission ended short, didn't it?" I wondered when he lifted me off the floor and held me to his chest, gently placing me back down.

He nodded and smirked gently at me, pushing my hair back.  
"Yes, surprisingly. I'm pleased you're happy to see me." He replied, kissing me.  
I kissed back and blushed, hugging his neck.

Like every one of our comrades around us, Byakuya had altered his usual garb; he ditched the kenseikan finally, using thin clips placed at the back of his head to keep part of his hair in check, allowing his hair to grow longer and air out more (and make him seem more gorgeous, coincidentally), leaving his scarf behind and instead wearing a high collar attached to his captain's haori that had gold trim running down the length of the attachment, gold tassel-like stitching on either side of his newly attached collar.  
All in all, his altered garb looked much better on him than his previous one.

"Geez, I come to see ya and I find you two making up for missing each other one night." A familiar voice sighed, perking my ears as Byakuya and I looked to see my brother leaning against the opened door of his captain's office, his arms folded calmly at his chest.

"Kiba." I declared, smiling softly as I inwardly noted that he'd cut his hair, his bangs still spiked to the left side of his face, his amber eyes calm; I perked up slightly as I saw he now donned a _shihakusho_ instead of his usual garb, his favored blue haori draped over his shoulders as a forest green-sheathed _Hakuryuujin _hung at his left hip.

"You're back in business, huh?" I wondered calmly, seeing him smirk.

He huffed and nodded.  
"Yeah, luckily Hitsugaya-Taichou was nice enough to pardon my "leave of absence" and not report it to the Central 46, so he welcomed me back to the 10th Division." He smiled thoughtfully. "Rangiku's thrilled." He added, the thoughtful smile plastered to his mouth.

Byakuya rolled his eyes.  
"I could only imagine the ruckus you'd caused prior to your "leave of absence" of the Gotei 13." He mused, releasing my waist reluctantly.

Kiba made a face as a knot twisted over his right eye.  
"Ya prolly weren't even born yet when that happened, Kuchiki." He remarked.

I sweatdropped.  
"So what seat are you this time?" I asked before things could escalate, perking his ears as the words Byakuya was going to voice were extinguished as he closed his mouth.

He rubbed his chin absently.  
"Well, Rangiku said my old position as 5th was filled, so considering Hitsugaya knows of my bankai, he put me as his 4th seat. Some other dumbass filled the 3rd seat position." He answered thoughtfully, grimacing at not being 3rd in command.

I nodded.  
"4th? That's pretty good. One rank below mine." I added, smiling at him wryly.

Kiba huffed and smirked at me.  
"Stow it, brat. Yer gonna tempt me into fighting my way to 3rd seat." He teased.

I laughed. "Is that a challenge, old man?" I quipped.

Byakuya rolled his eyes again.  
"I'd rather you two refrain from destroying my barracks for today." He declared, pulling me back by the scruff.

Kiba blew me a raspberry as I huffed and pouted up at Byakuya.  
I folded my arms.

"Kill-joy."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I coughed and wiped my mouth after spitting out my tea. "**R-Really**?" I coughed, looking at Byakuya as he whacked me gently on the back to help.

He nodded.  
"Yes, though his sudden reason for coming here is rather odd… Kita!" He declared as I snatched _Kuro Yaibira_ from leaning against the wall to sprint away to locate his _reiatsu_, using _shun-po _once I'd located him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you come crawling back here without telling me first? **Dumbass**!"

A foot connected with his face, sending him flying back down the stairs leading to the rest of the Seireitei.  
Both Renji and Rukia sweatdropped as the orange-haired teenager scrambled to his feet and glared at me.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know you were gonna kick me in the face the first time ya saw me back, Kita?" Ichigo barked indignantly, his nose and the area surrounding it a shade of red and in the shape of my sandal.

I huffed and jumped down from the top stair step, hugging him.  
"Baka strawberry." I muttered.

Ichigo stiffened slightly at my hug before he squeezed my back, pulling away to smirk down at me.  
"Ya've gotten your hair cut; it looks like crap with that stupid kenseikan." He remarked.

I scoffed and pushed his chest, scowling.  
"Shut up, it was a wedding present! 'Sides, you look more like crap now that you're back to normal." I quipped.

He huffed and made a face at me, making me laugh.

I smiled up at him.  
"Glad to have you back, kid." I said quietly, standing aside to let him pass as I fell in step after Renji, flanking Rukia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_12 Years Later.._**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Birds chirped lightly in the calm afternoon as the sound of men sparring in the training room sounded behind me while I sat on the tallest rooftop of the 6th squad's barracks.

I'd already done my amount of training, prior to coming to the barracks this morning I squeezed in a bit of training after waking up a little after dawn.

Byakuya had an important meeting to tend to this morning, so he basically left me to tend to the squad.

Renji hadn't shown up for the past few days, even though I could sense his _reiatsu_ was still within the confines of the Seireitei.  
_  
I wonder where he went_, I thought, perking up as Byakuya appeared on the rooftop, carrying a package wrapped in white cloth that was tucked under his left arm.

I sat up and smiled up at him as he came closer, kissing me.  
"What's that for, did you buy me something?" I teased gently, kissing him as he sat down with me.

He smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"Very funny, Kita. On the contrary, it's not exactly a gift. Not the kind you'd believe it to be." He replied, unraveling the white cloth from the package he'd brought.

I perked up again and widened my eyes slightly as I saw the familiar lieutenant's badge for 6th Division attached to the white sash that wrapped around a second seat's arm; I looked up at him.

"Byakuya, what about Renji?" I asked curiously, lifting the lieutenant's badge to better inspect it.

"He's been promoted to captaincy. His exam was yesterday." He answered as I traced my finger through the character for 6, perking my ears.

I looked up at him surprisedly.  
"Captain? Wow. What squad?" I wondered, truly surprised; I felt a little sad, because he was no longer a part of the 6th Division anymore, but at the same time I was happy for my comrade and friend.

"5th squad has been vacant for a while, so the Captain-General placed him as captain of the 5th Division." Byakuya explained.  
I smiled and nodded. "That's good, I'm glad for him."  
It clicked, then.  
"Wait a minute, so why were you gone this morning?" I wondered, looking at him again.

Byakuya glanced down at the badge in my lap.  
"I went to get clearance for you to be my lieutenant." He answered calmly.

I widened my eyes again and looked down at the badge. "Me? But, I thought you weren't allowed to promote your spouse…"

"I'm not. But apparently you've gotten good recommendations from some of the captains, and based on your bravery in the Winter War 12 years ago, the Captain-General gave it an 'ok'." He explained.

I widened my eyes slightly and nodded, looking at the badge again. "Do I have to?" I wondered in a small voice.

Byakuya seemed to smirk.  
"It's not mandatory, but it would be a shame if you turned down your own captain and husband." He remarked.

I blushed and looked at him, exhaling as I looked at the badge again.  
"I guess you've got a point. I'll humbly accept your offer for a promotion, then." I declared, smiling up at him.

He returned the smile and kissed me, stroking my cheek. "Good, I'm glad."

He watched calmly as I placed the badge on my left arm as I slipped the sash around it, making the sleeve of my _shihakusho _ride up a little above my elbow, before I adjusted it so it fit snug.

I smiled again, admiring the badge.  
"It looks cool. Thank you, for believing in me enough to promote me, Byakuya." I thanked him, bowing my head and smiling again. "I won't let you down."

Byakuya nodded.  
"I'd hope you intend to keep that promise, then." He quipped.

I chuckled softly and smiled a third time, kissing him. "Count on it."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**5 Years after Kita's Promotion to Lieutenant..**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, you're a _lieutenant_ now, huh?"

I whirled around to stare up at the calm brown stare of a boy with spiked orange hair; a light smile plagued his kind mouth.

"Ichigo…?" I wondered in surprise, seeing him in his same _shihakusho _he'd gained when he got his powers back 17 years ago; he'd gotten taller than before, maybe 6' 1", give or take, his orange hair had grown out too, stopping just at the base of the back of his neck save a few long strands going past that mark; a white haori adorned his shoulders, looking very similar to a captain's haori…

**No way!**

"You… you're a _captain_ now?" I finally spoke, looking at him in awe.

Ichigo chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, 'course I am. Once I got into the Shino Academy, ya should've seen everyone's reaction to seeing me actually in the Soul Society." He shrugged. "It wasn't long before I was asked to be the new captain of 13th Division." He explained.

I felt a grin spread its way across my mouth as I beamed. "That's… That's great, Ichigo!" I declared.

Ichigo smirked and nodded again.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Oi, so how long've you been a lieutenant? Byakuya must be proud." He asked.  
I shrugged. "Five years? Renji got promoted to being captain of 5th Division, so Byakuya asked me to be his lieutenant the day after Renji left the 6th." I answered.

He huffed and smiled.  
"That's great, Kita. I'm glad you got promoted. How'd Kiba take it?" He wondered.

I chuckled.  
"Happy as a clam. He was boasting about it in the 10th squad's barracks for two months that his "baby sister became a lieutenant". He annoyed the hell out of Hitsugaya, though, from what Rangiku told me." I explained with a giggle.

Ichigo laughed.  
"I can imagine. Rukia's kind of sad about Ukitake dying a year ago, but otherwise she can't really complain, I guess, now that I'm here." He shrugged calmly.

I nodded and smiled.  
"I'm pretty sure she's happy about you being around more. C'mon, I'm off for the rest of the day, so let's head to the house." I replied, leading the way away from the barracks.

Ichigo followed, easily keeping up with my _shun-po _as we fled the confines of the Seireitei.

**_ / TBC... \_**

* * *

author's note:  
**writing this story has been great. thanks to those of you who've reviewed and i'm sorry if i didn't put more into this story, but there's also the sequel to this story, **_25 Moons: Aftermath_** that i also wrote. **  
**check it out and review! lord knows i need more reviews for my Bleach fanfic. **

**anyway, sayonara for now~ **  
**and again, thanks for reviewing, to those of you who've reviewed! ^^**


End file.
